A large number of pharmacologically active substances have a potential for being abused or misused, i.e. they can be used to produce effects which are not consistent with their intended use. Thus, e.g. opioids which exhibit an excellent efficacy in controlling severe to extremely severe pain, are frequently abused to induce euphoric states similar to being intoxicated. In particular, active substances which have a psychotropic effect are abused accordingly.
To enable abuse, the corresponding pharmaceutical dosage forms, such as pharmaceutical dosage forms or capsules are crushed, for example ground by the abuser, the active substance is extracted from the thus obtained powder using a preferably aqueous liquid and after being optionally filtered through cotton wool or cellulose wadding, the resultant solution is administered parenterally, in particular intravenously. This type of dosage results in an even faster diffusion of the active substance compared to the oral abuse, with the result desired by the abuser, namely the kick. This kick or these intoxication-like, euphoric states are also reached if the powdered pharmaceutical dosage form is administered nasally, i.e. is sniffed.
Various concepts for the avoidance of drug abuse have been developed.
It has been proposed to incorporate in pharmaceutical dosage forms aversive agents and/or antagonists in a manner so that they only produce their aversive and/or antagonizing effects when the pharmaceutical dosage forms are tampered with. However, the presence of such aversive agents is principally not desirable and there is a need to provide sufficient tamper-resistance without relying on aversive agents and/or antagonists.
Another concept to prevent abuse relies on the mechanical properties of the pharmaceutical dosage forms, particularly an increased breaking strength (resistance to crushing). The major advantage of such pharmaceutical dosage forms is that comminuting, particularly pulverization, by conventional means, such as grinding in a mortar or fracturing by means of a hammer, is impossible or at least substantially impeded. Thus, the pulverization, necessary for abuse, of the pharmaceutical dosage forms by the means usually available to a potential abuser is prevented or at least complicated. Such pharmaceutical dosage forms are useful for avoiding drug abuse of the pharmacologically active ingredient contained therein, as they may not be powdered by conventional means and thus, cannot be administered in powdered form, e.g. nasally. The mechanical properties, particularly the high breaking strength of these pharmaceutical dosage forms renders them tamper-resistant. In the context of such tamper-resistant pharmaceutical dosage forms it can be referred to, e.g., WO 2005/016313, WO 2005/016314, WO 2005/063214, WO 2005/102286, WO 2006/002883, WO 2006/002884, WO 2006/002886, WO 2006/082097, WO 2006/082099, and WO2009/092601.
Besides tampering of pharmaceutical dosage forms in order to abuse the drugs contained therein, the potential impact of concomitant intake of ethanol on the in vivo release of drugs from modified release oral formulations (dose-dumping) has recently become an increasing concern. Controlled or modified release formulations typically contain a higher amount of the pharmacologically active ingredient relative to its immediate release counterpart. If the controlled release portion of the formulation is easily defeated, the end result is a potential increase in exposure to the active drug and possible safety concerns. In order to improve safety and circumvent intentional tampering (e.g. dissolving a controlled release pharmaceutical dosage form in ethanol to extract the drug), a reduction in the dissolution of the modified release fractions of such formulations, in ethanol, may be of benefit. Accordingly, the need exists to develop new formulations having reduced potential for dose dumping in alcohol.
WO 2004/026262 discloses an abuse-resistant controlled release pharmaceutical composition comprising a pharmaceutically effective amount of discrete particles of an active capable of abuse, wherein surfaces of said particles are wetted with a water insoluble coating material, and preferably wherein said composition comprises a matrix, in which said particles are distributed.
WO 2005/079760 relates to a neutral poly(ethyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate) copolymer which is employed as a carrier in the manufacture of pharmaceutical formulations containing an active ingredient. The formulations are preferably made by melt extrusion, and can have rubbery characteristics and can exhibit tamper resistance. However, the multiparticulates of WO 2005/079760 are still somewhat susceptible to abuse by alcohol extraction. It is known, for example, that these multiparticulates release 2 to 3 times more opioid in the presence of alcohol than in its absence. It is thought that this is caused by drug release occurring from the surfaces created by cutting the melt extrudate during the pelletisation process to produce multiparticulates. This is, however, highly undesirable when the likelihood of abuse is relatively high (cf. WO 2010/140007, page 2).
US 2007/0190142 discloses a pharmaceutical dosage form and method for the delivery of drugs, particularly drugs of abuse, characterized by resistance to solvent extraction, tampering, crushing, or grinding, and providing an initial burst of release of drug followed by a prolonged period of controllable drug release
WO 2008/033523 discloses a pharmaceutical composition that may include a granulate which may at least include one active pharmaceutical ingredient susceptible to abuse. The particle contains both an alcohol soluble and alcohol insoluble and at least partially water soluble material. Both materials are granulated in the presence of alcohol and water. The granulate may also include a coating on the granulate exhibiting crush resistance. Material deposition on the granule is performed using an alcohol based solvent.
WO 2008/107149 discloses multiparticulate pharmaceutical dosage forms with impeded abuse containing one or more active substances having abuse potential, at least one synthetic or natural polymer, and at least one disintegrant, with the individual particles of the pharmaceutical dosage form having a breaking strength of at least 500 N and a release of the active substance of at least 75% after 45 minutes. The exemplified capsules provide rapid release of the pharmacologically active ingredient.
US 2009/0317355 and US 2010/0172989 relate to compositions for oral administration having reduced potential for abuse. In certain preferred embodiments, the pharmaceutical dosage forms are characterized by resistance to solvent extraction; tampering, crushing or grinding. Certain embodiments provide pharmaceutical dosage forms that provide an initial burst of release of drug followed by a prolonged period of controllable drug release
WO 2010/140007 discloses pharmaceutical dosage forms comprising melt-extruded particulates comprising a drug, wherein said melt-extruded particulates are present as a discontinuous phase in a matrix. The pharmaceutical dosage forms provide prolonged release of the drug. The melt-extruded particulates are freely soluble in ethanol and thus do not provide protection against ethanol extraction and dose-dumping, respectively.
US 2010/0092553 discloses solid multiparticulate oral pharmaceutical forms whose composition and structure make it possible to avoid misuse. The microparticles have an extremely thick coating layer which assures the modified release of the drug and simultaneously imparts crushing resistance to the coated microparticles so as to avoid misuse.
US 2010/249045 discloses oral, abuse resistant pharmaceutical compositions of opioid agonists, extended release pharmaceutical compositions of opioid agonists and extended release abuse resistant pharmaceutical compositions of opioid agonists and the use thereof.
The properties of these pharmaceutical dosage forms, however, are not satisfactory in every respect.
It is an object of the invention to provide tamper-resistant and dose-dumping resistant pharmaceutical dosage forms that provide prolonged release of the pharmacologically active ingredient and that have advantages compared to the pharmaceutical dosage forms of the prior art.
This object has been achieved by the invention described hereinbelow.
It has been surprisingly found that when embedding a pharmacologically active ingredient in a prolonged release matrix comprising a sufficient amount of a prolonged release matrix material selected from the group consisting of nonionic acrylic polymers and waxy materials, the prolonged release matrix provides simultaneously prolonged release of the pharmacologically active ingredient and tamper resistance, especially in terms of resistance against solvent extraction of the pharmacologically active ingredient, resistance against grinding of the prolonged release matrix and the pharmaceutical dosage form, respectively, and resistance against dose-dumping of the pharmacologically active ingredient in aqueous ethanol.
A first aspect of the invention relates to a tamper-resistant pharmaceutical dosage form comprising a pharmacologically active ingredient embedded in a prolonged release matrix, which comprises a prolonged release matrix material selected from the group consisting of nonionic acrylic polymers and waxy materials and which provides prolonged release of the pharmacologically active ingredient, resistance against solvent extraction, resistance against grinding, and resistance against dose-dumping in aqueous ethanol.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a pharmaceutical dosage form comprising a pharmacologically active ingredient embedded in a prolonged release matrix, which comprises a prolonged release matrix material selected from the group consisting of nonionic acrylic polymers and waxy materials and which provides prolonged release of the pharmacologically active ingredient, wherein the pharmaceutical dosage form is preferably tamper-resistant and wherein tamper-resistant preferably means that the pharmaceutical dosage form                (i) preferably provides resistance against solvent extraction, and/or        (ii) preferably provides resistance against grinding, and/or        (iii) preferably provides resistance against dose-dumping in aqueous ethanol.        
Thus, according to this aspect of the invention, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention does not necessarily need to exhibit any of resistances (i) to (iii); but may preferably exhibit any of resistances (i) to (iii) as well as any combination thereof; namely only (i); only (ii); only (iii); a combination of only (i) and (ii); a combination of only (i) and (iii); a combination of only (ii) and (iii); or a combination of (i) and (ii) and (iii).
Still another aspect of the invention relates to a process for the production of a tamper-resistant pharmaceutical dosage form comprising a pharmacologically active ingredient embedded in a prolonged release matrix, which comprises a prolonged release matrix material selected from the group consisting of nonionic acrylic polymers and waxy materials and which provides prolonged release of the pharmacologically active ingredient, wherein the prolonged release matrix material is employed in the form of an aqueous dispersion, and wherein a mixture comprising the pharmacologically active ingredient and the prolonged release matrix material is extruded in the presence of water, and wherein the water is evaporated from the extruded material in the course of the extrusion process, i.e. preferably before the extruded material exits the outlet orifice of the extruder; and preferably wherein the tamper-resistant pharmaceutical dosage form is a tamper-resistant pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention, which comprises a pharmacologically active ingredient embedded in a prolonged release matrix, which comprises a prolonged release matrix material selected from the group consisting of nonionic acrylic polymers and waxy materials and which provides prolonged release of the pharmacologically active ingredient, resistance against solvent extraction, resistance against grinding, and resistance against dose-dumping in aqueous ethanol.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to a tamper-resistant pharmaceutical dosage form which is obtainable by a process for the production of a tamper-resistant pharmaceutical dosage form comprising a pharmacologically active ingredient embedded in a prolonged release matrix, which comprises a prolonged release matrix material selected from the group consisting of nonionic acrylic polymers and waxy materials and which provides prolonged release of the pharmacologically active ingredient, wherein the prolonged release matrix material is employed in the form of an aqueous dispersion, and wherein a mixture comprising the pharmacologically active ingredient and the prolonged release matrix material is extruded in the presence of water and wherein the water is evaporated from the extruded material in the course of the extrusion process, i.e. preferably before the extruded material exits the outlet orifice of the extruder.
A further aspect of the invention relates to a tamper-resistant pharmaceutical dosage form which is obtainable by a process for the production of a tamper-resistant pharmaceutical dosage form comprising a pharmacologically active ingredient embedded in a prolonged release matrix, which comprises a prolonged release matrix material selected from the group consisting of nonionic acrylic polymers and waxy materials and which provides prolonged release of the pharmacologically active ingredient, wherein the prolonged release matrix material is employed in the form of an aqueous dispersion, and wherein a mixture comprising the pharmacologically active ingredient and the prolonged release matrix material is extruded in the presence of water and wherein the water is evaporated from the extruded material in the course of the extrusion process, i.e. preferably before the extruded material exits the outlet orifice of the extruder; and wherein the tamper-resistant pharmaceutical dosage form is a tamper-resistant pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention, which comprises a pharmacologically active ingredient embedded in a prolonged release matrix, which comprises a prolonged release matrix material selected from the group consisting of nonionic acrylic polymers and waxy materials and which provides prolonged release of the pharmacologically active ingredient, resistance against solvent extraction, resistance against grinding, and resistance against dose-dumping in aqueous ethanol.
In a preferred embodiment, particularly when the prolonged release matrix material comprises a waxy material, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is converted from a powdery mixture into a coherent, not dripping body at room temperature. Preferably, the conversion is performed by compression at ambient temperature at pressures that are sufficient to yield a coherent, not dripping form, preferably at pressures of at least 10 bar or at least 30 bar.
In another preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is thermoformed, more preferably melt-extruded. Thermoforming preferably means that in the course of the manufacture of the pharmaceutical dosage form the mass is heated to a temperature above ambient temperature, preferably to at least 30° C., at least 40° C., at least 50° C., at least 60° C., at least 70° C., or at least 80° C., and compressed, preferably at pressures that are sufficient to yield a coherent, not dripping form, preferably at pressures of at least 10 bar or at least 30 bar. The compression force may be exerted prior to, during or subsequent to application of heat.
As used herein, the term “pharmaceutical dosage form” refers to a pharmaceutical entity that is comprised of a pharmacologically active ingredient and which is actually administered to, or taken by, a patient. It may be compressed or molded in its manufacture, and it may be of almost any size, shape, weight, and color.
The pharmaceutical dosage form is preferably solid or semisolid.
Examples of pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention include, but are not limited to, tablets, capsules, pills, granules, pellets, films, sachets and effervescent, powders, and the like. In an embodiment of the present invention, the composition is formulated in a capsule. In accordance with this embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form comprises a hard or soft gelatin capsule.
Most pharmaceutical dosage forms are intended to be swallowed whole and accordingly, preferred pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention are designed for oral administration. However, alternatively pharmaceutical dosage forms may be dissolved in the mouth, chewed, and some may be placed in a body cavity. Thus, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention may alternatively be adapted for buccal, lingual, rectal or vaginal administration. Implants are also possible.
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is monolithic. Under these circumstances, the prolonged release matrix preferably forms the body of the pharmaceutical dosage form. In this regard, monolithic preferably means that the pharmaceutical dosage form is formed or composed of material without joints or seams or consists of or constitutes a single unit. For the purpose of definition, a monolithic core that is film-coated is also to be regarded as a monolithic dosage form according to the invention. In particular, in this regard monolithic preferably means that the pharmaceutical dosage form preferably does not comprise macroscopic oligoparticulates or multiparticulates that are compressed to the dosage form, e.g. a tablet, that optionally also comprises an outer matrix material in which said oligoparticulates or multiparticulates are embedded. Preferably, when the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is monolithic, it has a weight of at least 200 mg, more preferably at least 250 mg, most preferably at least 300 mg and in particular at least 350 mg.
In another preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is not monolithic. Preferably, the non-monolithic pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is oligoparticulate. In this regard, oligoparticulate preferably means that all particulates containing pharmacologically active ingredient (=drug-containing particulates) which are comprised in the pharmaceutical dosage form have a weight of 20 mg or more. According to this embodiment, all drug-containing oligoparticulates preferably have a weight of at least 30 mg, more preferably at least 40 mg, still more preferably at least 50 mg, most preferably at least 60 mg and in particular at least 100 mg. Preferably, all drug-containing oligoparticulates have a weight of from 20 to 1000 mg, more preferably 30 to 800 mg, still more preferably 40 to 600 mg, yet more preferably 50 to 400 mg, even more preferably 60 to 200 mg, most preferably 70 to 150 mg and in particular 80 to 120 mg. Further, according to this embodiment, the oligoparticulate pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention preferably comprises at most 10, more preferably at most 9, still more preferably at most 8, yet more preferably at most 7, even more preferably at most 6, most preferably at most 5, and in particular at most 4 or 3 or 2 drug-containing oligoparticulates. When the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is oligoparticulate, it may further comprise drug-free particulates, which may have a weight of less than 20 mg.
In still another preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is not monolithic either. Preferably, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is multiparticulate, i.e. comprises a multitude of particulates. In this regard, multiparticulate preferably means that all drug-containing particulates which are comprised in the pharmaceutical dosage form have a weight of less than 20 mg. According to this embodiment, all drug-containing multiparticulates preferably have a weight of less than 18 mg, more preferably less than 16 mg, still more preferably less than 14 mg, yet more preferably less than 12 mg, even more preferably less than 10 mg, most preferably less than 8 mg, and in particular less than 6 or 4 mg. Further according to this embodiment, the multiparticulate pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention preferably comprises at least 2, more preferably at least 4, still more preferably at least 6, yet more preferably at least 8, even more preferably at least 10, most preferably at least 15 and in particular at least 20 or 100 or 1000 drug-containing multiparticulates. An advantage of multiparticulate pharmaceutical dosage forms is that the particulates may be mixed in different amounts to thereby produce pharmaceutical dosage forms of different strengths.
However, multiparticulate dosage forms are less preferred than monolithic dosage forms and oligoparticulate dosage forms.
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention can be regarded as a MUPS formulation (multiple unit pellet system). Preferably, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention contains all ingredients in a dense compact unit which in comparison to capsules has a comparatively high density. Under these circumstances, the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention preferably comprise subunits having different morphology and properties, namely drug-containing particulates and an outer matrix material, wherein the particulates form a discontinuous phase within the outer matrix material. The outer matrix material is not a constituent of the prolonged release matrix and is to be distinguished from the prolonged release matrix material and the optional additional prolonged release matrix material of the prolonged release matrix of the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention.
The particulates typically have mechanical properties that differ from the mechanical properties of the outer matrix material. Preferably, the particulates have a higher mechanical strength than the outer matrix material. The particulates can preferably be visualized by conventional means such as solid state nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy, scanning electron microscopy, terahertz spectroscopy and the like.
The pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention has preferably a total weight in the range of 0.01 to 1.5 g, more preferably in the range of 0.05 to 1.2 g, still more preferably in the range of 0.1 g to 1.0 g, yet more preferably in the range of 0.2 g to 0.9 g, and most preferably in the range of 0.3 g to 0.8 g. In a preferred embodiment, the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form is within the range of 500±450 mg, more preferably 500±300 mg, still more preferably 500±200 mg, yet more preferably 500±150 mg, most preferably 500±100 mg, and in particular 500±50 mg.
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is a round pharmaceutical dosage form. Pharmaceutical dosage forms of this embodiment preferably have a diameter in the range of about 1 mm to about 30 mm, in particular in the range of about 2 mm to about 25 mm, more in particular about 5 mm to about 23 mm, even more in particular about 7 mm to about 13 mm; and a thickness in the range of about 1.0 mm to about 12 mm, in particular in the range of about 2.0 mm to about 10 mm, even more in particular from 3.0 mm to about 9.0 mm, even further in particular from about 4.0 mm to about 8.0 mm.
In another preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is an oblong pharmaceutical dosage form. Pharmaceutical dosage forms of this embodiment preferably have a lengthwise extension (longitudinal extension) of about 1 mm to about 30 mm, in particular in the range of about 2 mm to about 25 mm, more in particular about 5 mm to about 23 mm, even more in particular about 7 mm to about 20 mm; a width in the range of about 1 mm to about 30 mm, in particular in the range of about 2 mm to about 25 mm, more in particular about 5 mm to about 23 mm, even more in particular about 7 mm to about 13 mm; and a thickness in the range of about 1.0 mm to about 12 mm, in particular in the range of about 2.0 mm to about 10 mm, even more in particular from 3.0 mm to about 9.0 mm, even further in particular from about 4.0 mm to about 8.0 mm.
Preferably, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is not in form of a film.
The pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention may optionally comprise a coating, e.g. a cosmetic coating. In a preferred embodiment, the coated pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is monolithic. The coating is preferably applied after formation of the pharmaceutical dosage form. The coating may be applied prior to or after the curing process. The pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention are preferably film coated with conventional film coating compositions. Suitable coating materials are commercially available, e.g. under the trademarks Opadry® and Eudragit®.
Examples of suitable materials include cellulose esters and cellulose ethers, such as methylcellulose (MC), hydroxypropylmethylcellulose (HPMC), hydroxypropylcellulose (HPC), hydroxyethylcellulose (HEC), sodium carboxymethylcellulose (Na-CMC), poly(meth)acrylates, such as aminoalkylmethacrylate copolymers, methacrylic acid methylmethacrylate copolymers, methacrylic acid methylmethacrylate copolymers; vinyl polymers, such as polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinylacetate; and natural film formers.
The coating can be resistant to gastric juices and dissolve as a function of the pH value of the release environment. By means of this coating, it is possible to ensure that the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention passes through the stomach undissolved and the active compound is only released in the intestines. The coating which is resistant to gastric juices preferably dissolves at a pH value of between 5 and 7.5.
The coating can also be applied e.g. to improve the aesthetic impression and/or the taste of the pharmaceutical dosage forms and the ease with which they can be swallowed. Coating the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention can also serve other purposes, e.g. improving stability and shelf-life. Suitable coating formulations comprise a film forming polymer such as, for example, polyvinyl alcohol or hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, e.g. hypromellose, a plasticizer such as, for example, a glycol, e.g. propylene glycol or polyethylene glycol, an opacifier, such as, for example, titanium dioxide, and a film smoothener, such as, for example, talc. Suitable coating solvents are water as well as organic solvents. Examples of organic solvents are alcohols, e.g. ethanol or isopropanol, ketones, e.g. acetone, or halogenated hydrocarbons, e.g. methylene chloride. Coated pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention are preferably prepared by first making the cores and subsequently coating said cores using conventional techniques, such as coating in a coating pan.
The pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention comprises a prolonged release matrix. The prolonged release matrix in turn comprises a prolonged release matrix material and a pharmacologically active ingredient. The pharmacologically active ingredient is embedded in the prolonged release matrix that is formed by the prolonged release matrix material. Preferably, the pharmacologically active ingredient is dispersed in the prolonged release matrix material.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, e.g. in form of pellets, the particulates preferably comprise the prolonged release matrix and hence at least a portion of the total amount of the pharmacologically active ingredient that is contained in the pharmaceutical dosage form. Preferably, the particulates comprise the total amount of the pharmacologically active ingredient that is contained in the pharmaceutical dosage form.
For the purpose of the specification, the term “particulate”, “oligoparticulate” or “multiparticulate” refers to a discrete mass of material that is solid, e.g. at 20° C. or at room temperature or ambient temperature. Preferably a particulate is solid at 20° C. Preferably, the particulates are monoliths. Preferably, the pharmacologically active ingredient and the prolonged release matrix material are intimately homogeneously distributed in the particulates so that the particulates do not contain any segments where either pharmacologically active ingredient is present in the absence of prolonged release matrix material or where prolonged release matrix material is present in the absence of pharmacologically active ingredient.
When the particulates are film coated, the prolonged release matrix material is preferably homogeneously distributed in the core of the particulates, i.e. the film coating preferably does not contain prolonged release matrix material.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the monolithic pharmaceutical dosage form or the drug-containing particulates comprised in the pharmaceutical dosage form have an extension in any given direction of at least 2.0 mm, more preferably at least 2.2 mm, still more preferably at least 2.5 mm, yet more preferably at least 2.8 mm, even more preferably at least 3.0 mm, most preferably at least 3.2 mm, and in particular at least 3.5 mm or 4.0 mm. According to this embodiment, the particulates particularly preferably have an extension in any given direction of at least 2.0 mm or 3.0 mm and have a weight of at least 20 mg.
The particulates are preferably of macroscopic size, typically the average diameter is within the range of from 100 μm to 1500 μm or 2000 μm to 5000 μm, preferably 200 μm to 1500 μm or 2200 μm to 4500 μm, more preferably 300 μm to 1500 μm or 2500 μm to 4200 μm, still more preferably 400 μm to 1500 μm or 2800 μm to 4000 μm, most preferably 500 μm to 1500 μm or 2900 μm to 3700 μm, and in particular 600 μm to 1500 μm or 3000 μm to 3500 μm. Preferably, the particulates in the pharmaceutical dosage form have an average particle size of at least 50 μm, more preferably at least 100 μm, still more preferably at least 150 μm or at least 200 μm, yet more preferably at least 250 μm or at least 300 μm, most preferably at least 400 μm or at least 500 μm, and in particular at least 550 μm or at least 600 μm.
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention comprise particulates as a discontinuous phase, i.e. the particulates form a discontinuous phase in an outer matrix material which in turn preferably forms a continuous phase. In this regard, discontinuous means that not each and every particulate is in intimate contact with another particulate but that the particulates are at least partially separated from one another by the outer matrix material in which the particulates are embedded. In other words, the particulates preferably do not form a single coherent mass within the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention.
Preferably, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the content of the particulates in the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention is at most 95 wt.-%, more preferably at most 90 wt.-%, still more preferably at most 85 wt.-%, yet more preferably at most 80 wt.-%, most preferably at most 75 wt.-% and in particular at most 70 wt.-%, based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage forms.
Preferably, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the content of the particulates in the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention is at least 10 wt.-%, at least 15 wt.-%, at least 20 wt.-% or at least 25 wt.-%; more preferably at least 30 wt.-%, at least 35 wt.-%, at least 40 wt.-% or at least 45 wt.-%; most preferably at least 50 wt.-%, at least 55 wt.-%, at least 60 wt.-% or at least 65 wt.-%; and in particular at least 70 wt.-%, at least 75 wt.-%, at least 80 wt.-% or at least 85 wt.-%; based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form is monolithic, the shape of the monolith is preferably spherical or oblong. According to this embodiment, the surface of the monolith preferably is convex. Preferably, no part of the surface of the monolith according to the invention is concave.
Particularly preferably, the monolithic pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention has a spherical or oblong shape and a convex surface.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate, the shape of the particulates may be cylindrical, spherical or oblong. Preferably, the shape of the oligoparticulates is spherical or oblong. According to this embodiment, the surface of the oligoparticulates preferably is convex. Preferably, no part of the surface of the oligoparticulates according to the invention is concave. Particularly preferably, the oligoparticulates according to the invention are spherical or oblong oligoparticulates which surface is convex.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form is multiparticulate, the shape of the particulates is not particularly limited. As the particulates are preferably manufactured by hot-melt extrusion, preferred particulates present in the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention are generally cylindrical in shape. The diameter of such particulates is therefore the diameter of their circular cross section. The cylindrical shape is caused by the extrusion process according to which the diameter of the circular cross section is a function of the extrusion die and the length of the cylinders is a function of the cutting length according to which the extruded strand of material is cut into pieces of preferably more or less predetermined length.
Typically, the aspect ratio is regarded as an important measure of the spherical shape. The aspect ratio is defined as the ratio of the maximal diameter (dmax) and its orthogonal Feret-diameter. For aspherical particulates, the aspect ratio has values above 1. The smaller the value the more spherical is the particulate. In a preferred embodiment, the aspect ratio of the particulates is at most 1.40, more preferably at most 1.35, still more preferably at most 1.30, yet more preferably at most 1.25, even more preferably at most 1.20, most preferably at most 1.15 and in particular at most 1.10. In another preferred embodiment, the aspect ratio of the particulates is at least 1.10, more preferably at least 1.15, still more preferably at least 1.20, yet more preferably at least 1.25, even more preferably at least 1.30, most preferably at least 1.35 and in particular at least 1.40.
Preferred particulates have an average length and average diameter of about 1000 μm or less. In another preferred embodiment, particulates have an average length and average diameter of at least 2000 μm or at least 3000 μm. When the particulates are manufactured by extrusion technology, the “length” of particulates is the dimension of the particulates that is parallel to the direction of extrusion. The “diameter” of particulates is the largest dimension that is perpendicular to the direction of extrusion.
Particularly preferred particulates have an average diameter of less than about 1000 μm or less than about 10000 μm, more preferably less than about 800 μm or less than about 8000 μm, still more preferably of less than about 650 μm or less than about 6000 μm. Especially preferred particulates have an average diameter of less than 700 μm, particularly less than 600 μm, still more particularly less than 500 μm, e.g. less than 400 μm. Particularly preferred particulates have an average diameter in the range 200-1000 μm or 2000-8000 μm, more preferably 400-800 μm or 2200-7000 μm, still more preferably 450-700 μm or 2500-6000 μm, yet more preferably 500-650 μm, e.g. about 500-600 μm or 2800-5000 μm. Further preferred particulates have an average diameter of between about 300 μm and about 400 μm, of between about 400 μm and 500 μm, or of between about 500 μm and 600 μm, or of between 600 μm and 700 μm or of between 700 μm and 800 μm.
Preferred particulates that are present in the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention have an average length of less than about 1000 μm or 10000 μm, preferably an average length of less than about 800 μm or 8000 μm, still more preferably an average length of less than about 650 μm or 5000 μm, e.g. a length of about 800 μm or 4700 μm, about 700 μm or 4500 μm, about 600 μm or 4200 μm, about 500 μm or 4000 μm, about 400 μm or 3700 μm, or about 300 μm or 3500 μm. Especially preferred particulates have an average length of less than 700 μm, particularly less than 650 μm, still more particularly less than 550 μm, e.g. less than 450 μm. Particularly preferred particulates therefore have an average length in the range 200-1000 μm or 2000-8000 μm, more preferably 400-800 μm or 2200-7000 μm, still more preferably 450-700 μm or 2400-6000 μm, yet more preferably 500-650 μm, e.g. about 500-600 μm or 2600-5000 μm. The minimum average length of the microparticulates is determined by the cutting step and may be, e.g. 8000 μm, 6000 μm, 4000 μm, 3000 μm, 2000 μm, 1000 μm, 500 μm, 400 μm, 300 μm or 200 μm.
Preferred particulates that are present in the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention have a surface to volume ratio of less than 25 mm−1, more preferably less than 20 mm−1, still more preferably less than 15 mm−1, yet more preferably less than 10 mm−1, even more preferably less than 8 mm−1, most preferably less than 5 mm−1, and in particular less than 3 mm−1.
The size of particulates may be determined by any conventional procedure known in the art, e.g. laser light scattering, sieve analysis, light microscopy or image analysis.
Preferably, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the plurality of particulates that is contained in the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention has an arithmetic average weight, in the following referred to as “aaw”, wherein at least 70%, more preferably at least 75%, still more preferably at least 80%, yet more preferably at least 85%, most preferably at least 90% and in particular at least 95% of the individual particles contained in said plurality of particulates has an individual weight within the range of aaw±30%, more preferably aaw±25%, still more preferably aaw±20%, yet more preferably aaw±15%, most preferably aaw±10%, and in particular aaw±5%. For example, if the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention contains a plurality of 100 particulates and aaw of said plurality of particulates is 1.00 mg, at least 75 individual particles (i.e. 75%) have an individual weight within the range of from 0.70 to 1.30 mg (1.00 mg±30%).
In a preferred embodiment, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the particulates are not film coated.
In another preferred embodiment, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the particulates are film coated. The particulates according to the invention can optionally be provided, partially or completely, with a conventional coating. The particulates are preferably film coated with conventional film coating compositions. Suitable coating materials are commercially available, e.g. under the trademarks Opadry® and Eudragit®.
Examples of suitable materials include cellulose esters and cellulose ethers, such as methylcellulose (MC), hydroxypropylmethylcellulose (HPMC), hydroxypropylcellulose (HPC), hydroxyethylcellulose (HEC), sodium carboxymethylcellulose (Na-CMC), ethylcellulose (EC), cellulose acetate phthalate (CAP), hydroxypropylmethylcellulose phthalate (HPMCP); poly(meth)-acrylates, such as aminoalkylmethacrylate copolymers, ethylacrylate methylmethacrylate copolymers, methacrylic acid methylmethacrylate copolymers, methacrylic acid methylmethacrylate copolymers; vinyl polymers, such as polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyvinylacetate-phthalate, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl alcohol-polyethylene glycol graft copolymers, polyvinylacetate; and natural film formers.
The coating material may contain excipients such as stabilizers (e.g. surfactants such as macrogol cetostearylether, sodium dodecylsulfate, and the like). Suitable excipients of film coating materials are known to the skilled person.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the coating is water-soluble.
Though less preferred, the coating can principally be resistant to gastric juices and dissolve as a function of the pH value of the release environment. By means of this coating, it is possible to ensure that the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention passes through the stomach undissolved and the active compound is only released in the intestines. The coating which is resistant to gastric juices preferably dissolves at a pH value of between 5 and 7.5. Corresponding materials and methods for the delayed release of active compounds and for the application of coatings which are resistant to gastric juices are known to the person skilled in the art, for example from “Coated Pharmaceutical dosage forms—Fundamentals, Manufacturing Techniques, Biopharmaceutical Aspects, Test Methods and Raw Materials” by Kurt H. Bauer, K. Lehmann, Hermann P. Osterwald, Rothgang, Gerhart, 1st edition, 1998, Medpharm Scientific Publishers.
A particularly preferred coating contains polyvinyl alcohol and optionally, further excipients such as xanthan gum and/or talcum.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the particulates contain at least a pharmacologically active ingredient and a prolonged release matrix material. The prolonged release matrix material is selected from the group consisting of nonionic acrylic polymers and waxy materials. Preferably, however, the particulates contain additional pharmaceutical excipients such as antioxidants and plasticizers.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the particulates may be e.g. loosely contained in a capsule, or the particulates may be incorporated into an outer matrix material. From a macroscopic perspective, the outer matrix material preferably forms a continuous phase in which the particulates are embedded as discontinuous phase.
Preferably, the outer matrix material is preferably a homogenous coherent mass, preferably a homogeneous mixture of solid constituents, in which the particulates are embedded thereby spatially separating the particulates from one another. While it is possible that the surfaces of particulates are in contact or at least in very close proximity with one another, the plurality of particulates preferably cannot be regarded as a single continuous coherent mass within the pharmaceutical dosage form.
In other words, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate and the particulates are contained in an outer matrix material, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention preferably comprises the particulates as volume element(s) of a first type in which the pharmacologically active ingredient and the prolonged release matrix are contained, and the outer matrix material as volume element of a second type differing from the material that forms the particulates, preferably containing neither pharmacologically active ingredient nor prolonged release matrix.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate and the particulates are contained in an outer matrix material, the relative weight ratio of particulates to outer matrix material is not particularly limited. Preferably, said relative weight ratio is within the range of 1:1.00±0.75, more preferably 1:1.00±0.50, still more preferably 1:1.00±0.40, yet more preferably 1:1.00±0.30, most preferably 1:1.00±0.20, and in particular 1:1.00±0.10.
Preferably, the content of the outer matrix material is at least 2.5 wt.-%, at least 5 wt.-%, at least 7.5 wt.-% or at least 10 wt.-%; at least 12.5 wt.-%, at least 15 wt.-%, at least 17.5 wt.-% or at least 20 wt.-%; at least 22.5 wt.-%, at least 25 wt.-%, at least 27.5 wt.-% or at least 30 wt.-%; at least 32.5 wt.-%, at least 35 wt.-%, at least 37.5 wt.-% or at least 40 wt.-%; more preferably at least 42.5 wt.-%, at least 45 wt.-%, at least 47.5 wt.-% or at least 50 wt.-%; still more preferably at least 52.5 wt.-%, at least 55 wt.-%, at least 57.5 wt.-% or at least 60 wt.-%; yet more preferably at least 62.5 wt.-%, at least 65 wt.-%, at least 67.5 wt.-% or at least 60 wt.-%; most preferably at least 72.5 wt.-%, at least 75 wt.-%, at least 77.5 wt.-% or at least 70 wt.-%; and in particular at least 82.5 wt.-%, at least 85 wt.-%, at least 87.5 wt.-% or at least 90 wt.-%; based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form.
Preferably, the content of the outer matrix material is at most 90 wt.-%, at most 87.5 wt.-%, at most 85 wt.-%, or at most 82.5 wt.-%; more preferably at most 80 wt.-%, at most 77.5 wt.-%, at most 75 wt.-% or at most 72.5 wt.-%; still more preferably at most 70 wt.-%, at most 67.5 wt.-%, at most 65 wt.-% or at most 62.5 wt.-%; yet more preferably at most 60 wt.-%, at most 57.5 wt.-%, at most 55 wt.-% or at most 52.5 wt.-%; most preferably at most 50 wt.-%, at most 47.5 wt.-%, at most 45 wt.-% or at most 42.5 wt.-%; and in particular at most 40 wt.-%, at most 37.5 wt.-%, or at most 35 wt.-%; based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form.
Preferably, the outer matrix material is a mixture, preferably a homogeneous mixture of at least two different constituents, more preferably of at least three different constituents. In a preferred embodiment, all constituents of the outer matrix material are homogeneously distributed in the continuous phase that is formed by the outer matrix material.
Preferably, the outer matrix material is also provided in particulate form, i.e. in the course of the manufacture of the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention, the constituents of the outer matrix material are preferably processed into particulates, subsequently mixed with the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient and the prolonged release matrix, and then compressed into the pharmaceutical dosage forms.
Preferably, the average size of the particulates of the outer matrix material is within the range of ±60%, more preferably ±50%, still more preferably ±40%, yet more preferably ±30%, most preferably ±20%, and in particular ±10% of the average size of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient and the prolonged release matrix.
The particulates of the outer matrix material can be manufactured by conventional methods for the preparation of aggregates and agglomerates from powder mixtures such as granulating and compacting.
In a preferred embodiment, the mixture of all constituents of the outer matrix material is blended and pre-compacted thereby yielding a pre-compacted outer matrix material.
The outer matrix material preferably does not contain any pharmacologically active ingredient.
Further, the outer matrix material preferably does not impart to the pharmaceutical dosage form any significant resistance against dose-dumping in aqueous ethanol. According to this embodiment, the outer matrix material preferably does not contain any compound which would impart to the pharmaceutical dosage form any substantial resistance against dose-dumping in aqueous ethanol such as nonionic acrylic polymers or waxy materials.
Preferably, the outer matrix material comprises a filler or a binder. As many fillers can be regarded as binders and vice versa, for the purpose of the specification “filler/binder” refers to any excipient that is suitable as filler, binder or both. Thus, the outer matrix material preferably comprises a filler/binder.
Preferred fillers (=filler/binders) are selected from the group consisting of silicium dioxide (e.g. Aerosil®), microcrystalline cellulose (e.g. Avicel®, Elcema®, Emocel®, ExCel®, Vitacell®); cellulose ether (e.g. Natrosol®, Klucel®, Methocel®, Blanose®, Pharmacoat®, Viscontran®); mannitol; dextrines; dextrose; calciumhydrogen phosphate (e.g. Emcompress®); tricalcium phosphate, maltodextrine (e.g. Emdex®); lactose (e.g. Fast-Flow Lactose®; Ludipress®, Pharmaceutical dosage Formtose®, Zeparox®); polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) (e.g. Kollidone®, Polyplasdone®, Polydone®); saccharose (e.g. Nu-Tab®, Sugar Tab®); magnesium salts (e.g. MgCO3, MgO, MgSiO3); starches and pretreated starches (e.g. Prejel®, Primotab® ET, Starch® 1500). Preferred binders are selected from the group consisting of alginates; chitosanes; and any of the fillers mentioned above (=fillers/binders).
Some fillers/binders may also serve other purposes. It is known, for example, that silicium dioxide exhibits excellent function as a glidant. Thus, preferably, the outer matrix material comprises a glidant such as silicium dioxide.
In a preferred embodiment, the content of the filler/binder or mixture of fillers/binders in the outer matrix material is within the range of 50±25 wt.-%, more preferably 50±20 wt.-%, still more preferably 50±15 wt.-%, yet more preferably 50±10 wt.-%, most preferably 50±7.5 wt.-%, and in particular 50±5 wt.-%, based on the total weight of outer matrix material. In another preferred embodiment, the content of the filler/binder or mixture of fillers/binders in the outer matrix material is within the range of 65±25 wt.-%, more preferably 65±20 wt.-%, still more preferably 65±15 wt.-%, yet more preferably 65±10 wt.-%, most preferably 65±7.5 wt.-%, and in particular 65±5 wt.-%, based on the total weight of outer matrix material. In still another preferred embodiment, the content of the filler/binder or mixture of fillers/binders in the outer matrix material is within the range of 80±19 wt.-%, more preferably 80±17.5 wt.-%, still more preferably 80±15 wt.-%, yet more preferably 80±10 wt.-%, most preferably 80±7.5 wt.-%, and in particular 80±5 wt.-%, based on the total weight of outer matrix material. In another preferred embodiment, the content of the filler/binder or mixture of fillers/binders in the outer matrix material is within the range of 90±9 wt.-%, more preferably 90±8 wt.-%, still more preferably 90±7 wt.-%, yet more preferably 90±6 wt.-%, most preferably 90±5 wt.-%, and in particular 90±4 wt.-%, based on the total weight of outer matrix material.
In a preferred embodiment, the content of the filler/binder or mixture of fillers/binders in the pharmaceutical dosage form is within the range of 25±24 wt.-%, more preferably 25±20 wt.-%, still more preferably 25±16 wt.-%, yet more preferably 25±12 wt.-%, most preferably 25±8 wt.-%, and in particular 25±4 wt.-%, based on the total weight of pharmaceutical dosage form. In another preferred embodiment, the content of the filler/binder or mixture of fillers/binders in the pharmaceutical dosage form is within the range of 30±29 wt.-%, more preferably 30±25 wt.-%, still more preferably 30±20 wt.-%, yet more preferably 30±15 wt.-%, most preferably 30±10 wt.-%, and in particular 30±5 wt.-%, based on the total weight of pharmaceutical dosage form. In still another preferred embodiment, the content of the filler/binder or mixture of fillers/binders in the pharmaceutical dosage form is within the range of 35±34 wt.-%, more preferably 35±28 wt.-%, still more preferably 35±22 wt.-%, yet more preferably 35±16 wt.-%, most preferably 35±10 wt.-%, and in particular 35±4 wt.-%, based on the total weight of pharmaceutical dosage form. In another preferred embodiment, the content of the filler/binder or mixture of fillers/binders in the pharmaceutical dosage form is within the range of 40±39 wt.-%, more preferably 40±32 wt.-%, still more preferably 40±25 wt.-%, yet more preferably 40±18 wt.-%, most preferably 40±11 wt.-%, and in particular 40±4 wt.-%, based on the total weight of pharmaceutical dosage form.
Preferably, the filler/binder is contained in the outer matrix material but not in the particulates of the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention.
Preferably, the outer matrix material comprises a diluent or lubricant, preferably selected from the group consisting of calcium stearate; magnesium stearate; glycerol monobehenate (e.g. Compritol®); Myvatex®; Precirol®; Precirol® Ato5; sodium stearylfumarate (e.g. Pruv®); and talcum. Magnesium stearate is particularly preferred. Preferably, the content of the lubricant in the outer matrix material is at most 10.0 wt.-%, more preferably at most 7.5 wt.-%, still more preferably at most 5.0 wt.-%, yet more preferably at most 2.0 wt.-%, even more preferably at most 1.0 wt.-%, and most preferably at most 0.5 wt.-%, based on the total weight of the outer matrix material and based on the total weight of pharmaceutical dosage form.
In particularly preferred embodiment, the outer matrix material comprises a combination of filler/binder and lubricant.
The outer matrix material of the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention may additionally contain other excipients that are conventional in the art, e.g. diluents, binders, granulating aids, colorants, flavourants, glidants, wet-regulating agents and disintegrants. The skilled person will readily be able to determine appropriate quantities of each of these excipients.
In a preferred embodiment, however, the outer matrix material of the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention consists of one or more disintegrants, one or more filler/binder's and one or more lubricants, but does not contain any other constituents.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the outer matrix material of the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention does not contain one or more gel-forming agents and/or a silicone.
In a preferred embodiment, the outer matrix material of the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention does not contain nonionic acrylic polymers or waxy materials. If the outer matrix material contains nonionic acrylic polymers and/or waxy materials, the total content of nonionic acrylic polymers and waxy materials preferably is not more than 30 wt.-%, more preferably not more than 25 wt.-%, still more preferably not more than 20 wt.-%, yet more preferably not more than 15 wt.-%, even more preferably not more than 10 wt.-%, most preferably not more than 5.0 wt.-%, and in particular not more than 1.0 wt.-%, relative to the total weight of the outer matrix material.
As used herein the term “gel-forming agent” is used to refer to a compound that, upon contact with a solvent (e.g. water), absorbs the solvent and swells, thereby forming a viscous or semi-viscous substance. Preferred gel-forming agents are not cross-linked. This substance may moderate pharmacologically active ingredient release from the embedded particulates in both aqueous and aqueous alcoholic media. Upon full hydration, a thick viscous solution or dispersion is typically produced that significantly reduces and/or minimizes the amount of free solvent which can contain an amount of solubilized pharmacologically active ingredient, and which can be drawn into a syringe. The gel that is formed may also reduce the overall amount of pharmacologically active ingredient extractable with the solvent by entrapping the pharmacologically active ingredient within a gel structure. Thus the gel-forming agent may play an important role in conferring tamper-resistance to the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention.
Gel-forming agents that preferably are not contained in the outer matrix material include pharmaceutically acceptable polymers, typically hydrophilic polymers, such as hydrogels. Representative examples of gel-forming agent include polyalkylene oxide such as polyethylene oxide, polyvinyl alcohol, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose, carbomers, poly(uronic) acids and mixtures thereof.
Irrespective of whether the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate or not, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention comprises a prolonged release matrix in which the pharmacologically active ingredient is embedded. The prolonged release matrix comprises a prolonged release matrix material selected from the group consisting of nonionic acrylic polymers and waxy materials.
The content of the prolonged release matrix material is preferably within the range of from 5.0 to 95 wt.-%, more preferably 10 to 90 wt.-%, still more preferably 15 to 90 wt.-%, yet more preferably 20 to 90 wt.-%, even more preferably 25 to 85 wt.-%, most preferably 30 to 85 wt.-%, and in particular 35 to 80 wt.-%, relative to the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form. When the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, these percent values preferably are related to the total weight of the particulates, not to the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form.
The content of the prolonged release matrix material is preferably within the range of from 5.0 to 95 wt.-%, more preferably 10 to 90 wt.-%, still more preferably 15 to 85 wt.-%, yet more preferably 20 to 80 wt.-%, even more preferably 25 to 75 wt.-%, most preferably 30 to 70 wt.-%, and in particular 35 to 75 wt.-%, relative to the total weight of the prolonged release matrix.
Preferably, the total content of the prolonged release matrix, i.e. of the prolonged release matrix material and the optionally present additional prolonged release matrix material, is within the range of from 5.0 to 95 wt.-%, relative to the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a preferred embodiment, the content of the prolonged release matrix is at least 2 wt.-%, more preferably at least 5 wt.-%, still more preferably at least 10 wt.-%, yet more preferably at least 15 wt.-% and in particular at least 20 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a preferred embodiment, the overall content of prolonged release matrix is within the range of 10±8 wt.-%, more preferably 10±6 wt.-%, most preferably 10±4 wt.-%, and in particular 10±2 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of prolonged release matrix is within the range of 15±12 wt.-%, more preferably 15±10 wt.-%, most preferably 15±7 wt.-%, and in particular 15±3 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In still another preferred embodiment, the overall content of prolonged release matrix is within the range of 20±16 wt.-%, more preferably 20±12 wt.-%, most preferably 20±8 wt.-%, and in particular 20±4 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the overall content of prolonged release matrix is within the range of 25±20 wt.-%, more preferably 25±15 wt.-%, most preferably 25±10 wt.-%, and in particular 25±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a further preferred embodiment, the overall content of prolonged release matrix is within the range of 30±20 wt.-%, more preferably 30±15 wt.-%, most preferably 30±10 wt.-%, and in particular 30±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In still a further preferred embodiment, the overall content of prolonged release matrix is within the range of 35±20 wt.-%, more preferably 35±15 wt.-%, most preferably 35±10 wt.-%, and in particular 35±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a still further preferred embodiment, the overall content of prolonged release matrix is within the range of 40±20 wt.-%, more preferably 40±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 40±10 wt.-%, and in particular 40±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a yet further preferred embodiment, the overall content of prolonged release matrix is within the range of 45±20 wt.-%, more preferably 45±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 45±10 wt.-%, and in particular 45±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of prolonged release matrix is within the range of 50±20 wt.-%, more preferably 50±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 50±10 wt.-%, and in particular 50±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a yet further preferred embodiment, the overall content of prolonged release matrix is within the range of 55±20 wt.-%, more preferably 55±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 55±10 wt.-%, and in particular 55±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of prolonged release matrix is within the range of 60±20 wt.-%, more preferably 60±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 60±10 wt.-%, and in particular 60±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a yet further preferred embodiment, the overall content of prolonged release matrix is within the range of 65±20 wt.-%, more preferably 65±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 65±10 wt.-%, and in particular 65±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of prolonged release matrix is within the range of 70±20 wt.-%, more preferably 70±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 70±10 wt.-%, and in particular 70±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a yet further preferred embodiment, the overall content of prolonged release matrix is within the range of 75±20 wt.-%, more preferably 75±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 75±10 wt.-%, and in particular 75±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of prolonged release matrix is within the range of 80±20 wt.-%, more preferably 80±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 80±10 wt.-%, and in particular 80±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
Preferably, the relative weight ratio of the prolonged release matrix to the pharmacologically active ingredient is within the range of 20:1 to 1:20, more preferably 15:1 to 1:15, still more preferably 10:1 to 1:10, yet more preferably 7:1 to 1:7, most preferably 5:1 to 1:5, and in particular 2:1 to 1:2.
In a preferred embodiment of the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention, the prolonged release matrix comprises a nonionic acrylic polymer which is derived from a monomer mixture comprising a first C1-4-alkyl(meth)acrylate and a second C1-4-alkyl(meth)acrylate differing from said first C1-4-alkyl(meth)acrylate.
For the purpose of the specification, “(meth)acryl” refers to acryl as well as methacryl.
For the purpose of the specification, “nonionic polymer” refers to a polymer not containing more than 1 mole.-% ionic, i.e. anionic or cationic, monomer units, preferably containing no ionic monomer units at all.
Preferred C1-4-alkyl(meth)acrylates include methyl methacrylate, methyl acrylate, ethyl methacrylate, ethyl acrylate, propyl methacrylate, propyl acrylate, butyl methacrylate, and butyl acrylate.
Preferably, the first C1-4-alkyl(meth)acrylate is ethyl acrylate and the second C1-4-alkyl(meth)acrylate is methyl methacrylate.
Preferably, the relative molar content of the ethyl acrylate within the nonionic acrylic polymer is greater than the relative molar content of the methyl methacrylate within the nonionic acrylic polymer.
Preferably, the molar ratio of the first C1-4-alkyl(meth)acrylate, which is preferably ethyl acrylate, to the second C1-4-alkyl(meth)acrylate, which is preferably methyl methacrylate, is within the range of from 5:1 to 1:3, more preferably from 4.5:1 to 1:2.5, still more preferably from 4:1 to 1:2, yet more preferably from 3.5:1 to 1:1.5, even more preferably from 3:1 to 1:1, most preferably from 2.5:1 to 1.5:1, and in particular about 2:1.
Preferably, the nonionic acrylic polymer has a weight average molecular weight within the range of from 100,000 g/mol to 2,000,000 g/mol. In a preferred embodiment, the nonionic acrylic polymer has a weight average molecular weight (MW) or viscosity average molecular weight (Mη) of at least 150,000 or at least 200,000 g/mol, preferably at least 250,000 g/mol or at least 300,000 g/mol, more preferably in the range of about 300,000 g/mol to about 2,000,000 g/mol, and most preferably in the range of about 300,000 g/mol to about 1,000,000 g/mol. Suitable methods to determine MW and Mη are known to a person skilled in the art. Mη is preferably determined by rheological measurements, whereas MW can be determined by gel permeation chromatography (GPC).
In a preferred embodiment, the weight average molecular weight of the nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of 675,000±500,000 g/mol, more preferably 675,000±450,000 g/mol, still more preferably 675,000±400,000 g/mol, yet more preferably 675,000±350,000 g/mol, even more preferably 675,000±300,000 g/mol, most preferably 675,000±250,000 g/mol, and in particular 675,000±200,000 g/mol.
The nonionic acrylic polymer may comprise a single nonionic acrylic polymer having a particular average molecular weight, or a mixture (blend) of different nonionic acrylic polymers, such as two, three, four or five nonionic acrylic polymers, e.g., nonionic acrylic polymers of the same chemical nature but different average molecular weight, nonionic acrylic polymers of different chemical nature but same average molecular weight, or nonionic acrylic polymers of different chemical nature as well as different molecular weight.
In a preferred embodiment, the nonionic acrylic polymer is homogeneously distributed in the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention. This embodiment is particularly preferred when the pharmaceutical dosage form is monolithic.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the nonionic acrylic polymer is preferably homogeneously distributed in the particulates according to the invention that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient. Preferably, the pharmacologically active ingredient and the nonionic acrylic polymer are intimately homogeneously distributed in the pharmaceutical dosage form and the particulates, respectively, so that the pharmaceutical dosage form and the particulates, respectively, do not contain any segments where either pharmacologically active ingredient is present in the absence of nonionic acrylic polymer or where nonionic acrylic polymer is present in the absence of pharmacologically active ingredient.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form and the particulates, respectively, are film coated, the nonionic acrylic polymer is preferably homogeneously distributed in the core of the pharmaceutical dosage form and the particulates, respectively, i.e. the film coating preferably does not contain nonionic acrylic polymer. Nonetheless, the film coating as such may of course contain one or more polymers, which however, preferably differ from the nonionic acrylic polymer contained in the core.
The nonionic acrylic polymer preferably has a glass transition temperature (Tg) within the range of 1±15° C., more preferably 1±11° C.
The nonionic acrylic polymer preferably has a minimum film forming temperature (MFT) within the range of 5±5° C., more preferably 5±2° C.
Nonionic acrylic polymers that are suitable for use in the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention are commercially available, e.g. from Evonik. For example, Eudragit® NE30D, Eudragit® NE40D and Eudragit® NM30D, which are provided as aqueous dispersions of poly(ethyl acrylate-co-methyl methacrylate) 2:1, may be used in the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention. For details concerning the properties of these products, it can be referred to e.g. the product specification.
Preferably, the content of the nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of from 1 to 90 wt.-%, more preferably 3 to 85 wt.-%, still more preferably 5 to 80 wt.-%, yet more preferably 7 to 75 wt.-%, most preferably 10 to 70 wt.-% and in particular 15 to 65 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a preferred embodiment, the content of the nonionic acrylic polymer is at least 2 wt.-%, more preferably at least 5 wt.-%, still more preferably at least 10 wt.-%, yet more preferably at least 15 wt.-% and in particular at least 20 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
The content of the nonionic acrylic polymer is preferably within the range of from 5.0 to 95 wt.-%, more preferably 10 to 90 wt.-%, still more preferably 15 to 85 wt.-%, yet more preferably 20 to 80 wt.-%, even more preferably 25 to 75 wt.-%, most preferably 30 to 70 wt.-%, and in particular 35 to 75 wt.-%, relative to the total weight of the prolonged release matrix.
In a preferred embodiment, the overall content of nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of 10±8 wt.-%, more preferably 10±6 wt.-%, most preferably 10±4 wt.-%, and in particular 10±2 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of 15±12 wt.-%, more preferably 15±10 wt.-%, most preferably 15±7 wt.-%, and in particular 15±3 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In still another preferred embodiment, the overall content of nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of 20±16 wt.-%, more preferably 20±12 wt.-%, most preferably 20±8 wt.-%, and in particular 20±4 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the overall content of nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of 25±20 wt.-%, more preferably 25±15 wt.-%, most preferably 25±10 wt.-%, and in particular 25±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a further preferred embodiment, the overall content of nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of 30±20 wt.-%, more preferably 30±15 wt.-%, most preferably 30±10 wt.-%, and in particular 30±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In still a further preferred embodiment, the overall content of nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of 35±20 wt.-%, more preferably 35±15 wt.-%, most preferably 35±10 wt.-%, and in particular 35±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a still further preferred embodiment, the overall content of nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of 40±20 wt.-%, more preferably 40±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 40±10 wt.-%, and in particular 40±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a yet further preferred embodiment, the overall content of nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of 45±20 wt.-%, more preferably 45±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 45±10 wt.-%, and in particular 45±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of 50±20 wt.-%, more preferably 50±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 50±10 wt.-%, and in particular 50±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a yet further preferred embodiment, the overall content of nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of 55±20 wt.-%, more preferably 55±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 55±10 wt.-%, and in particular 55±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of 60±20 wt.-%, more preferably 60±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 60±10 wt.-%, and in particular 60±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a yet further preferred embodiment, the overall content of nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of 65±20 wt.-%, more preferably 65±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 65±10 wt.-%, and in particular 65±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of 70±20 wt.-%, more preferably 70±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 70±10 wt.-%, and in particular 70±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a yet further preferred embodiment, the overall content of nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of 75±20 wt.-%, more preferably 75±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 75±10 wt.-%, and in particular 75±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of nonionic acrylic polymer is within the range of 80±20 wt.-%, more preferably 80±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 80±10 wt.-%, and in particular 80±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
Preferably, the relative weight ratio of the nonionic acrylic polymer to the pharmacologically active ingredient is within the range of 20:1 to 1:20, more preferably 15:1 to 1:15, still more preferably 10:1 to 1:10, yet more preferably 7:1 to 1:7, most preferably 5:1 to 1:5, and in particular 2:1 to 1:2.
In another preferred embodiment of the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention, the prolonged release matrix material is a waxy material selected from the group consisting of                glycerides, especially monoglycerides, diglycerides, triglycerides,        esters of fatty acids with fatty alcohols, and        paraffins.        
When the prolonged release matrix material of the prolonged release matrix comprises a waxy material, it preferably does not additionally comprise a nonionic acrylic polymer, and vice versa. However, it is principally possible that the prolonged release matrix material of the prolonged release matrix comprises both, a waxy material as well as a nonionic acrylic polymer.
As used herein a “waxy material” refers to a material which melts into liquid form having low viscosity upon heating and sets again to a solid state upon cooling. Preferably, the waxy material has a melting point of at least 30° C., more preferably at least 35° C., still more preferably at least 40° C., yet more preferably at least 45° C., even more preferably at least 50° C., most preferably at least 55° C., and in particular at least 60° C.
When the waxy material is or comprises a monoglyceride, diglyceride, triglyceride or a mixture thereof, it is preferably a mono-, di- or triester of glycerol and carboxylic acids, whereas the carboxylic acid is preferably selected from the group consisting of fatty acids, hydroxy fatty acids and aromatic acids.
In another preferred embodiment, the glyceride is a fatty acid macrogolglyceride, e.g. lauroyl macrogolglyceride, such as Gelucire 44/14 that can be regarded as a non-ionic water dispersible surfactant composed of well-characterized PEG-esters, a small glyceride fraction and free PEG
Preferred glycerides of fatty acids include monoglycerides, diglycerides, triglycerides, and mixtures thereof; preferably of C6 to C22 fatty acids. Especially preferred are partial glycerides of the C16 to C22 fatty acids such as glycerol behenat, glycerol monostearate, glycerol palmitostearate and glyceryl distearate as well as triglycerides of the C16 to C22 fatty acids such as glycerol tristearate.
The term “fatty acid” is well acknowledged in the art and includes for example unsaturated representatives such as myristoleic acid, palmitoleic acid, sapienic acid, oleic acid, elaidic acid, vaccenic acid, linoleic acid, linoelaidic acid, α-linolenic acid, arachidonic acid, eicosapentaenoic acid, erucic acid, and docosahexaenoic acid; as well as saturated representatives such as caprylic acid, capric acid, lauric acid, myristic acid, palmitic acid, stearic acid, arachidic acid, behenic acid, lignoceric acid, and cerotic acid.
The term “hydroxy fatty acid” is also well acknowledged in the art and includes for example 2-hydroxyhexanoic acid, 2-hydroxyoctanoic acid, 2-hydroxydecanoic acid, 2-hydroxydodecanoic acid, β-hydroxylauric acid, 2-hydroxytetradecanoic acid, β-hydroxymyristic acid, 15-hydroxypentadecanoic acid, 16-hydroxyhexadecanoic acid, β-hydroxypalmitic acid, 12-hydroxyoctadecanoic acid, α-hydroxystearic acid, and α-hydroxyarachidic acid.
The fatty acids and the hydroxy fatty acids are preferably saturated.
When the waxy material is or comprises a diglyceride or a triglyceride, the fatty acids, hydroxy fatty acids and aromatic acids, respectively, may be identical or different.
According to this embodiment of the invention, the waxy material is preferably a hard fat (adeps solidus) in accordance with Ph. Eur.
Preferably, the waxy material is a monoglyceride, diglyceride, triglyceride or a mixture thereof, selected from the group consisting of hydrogenated soybean oil, hydrogenated palm oil, hydrogenated castor oil, hydrogenated cottonseed oil, and mixtures thereof.
When the waxy material is or comprises an ester of a fatty acid with a fatty alcohol, the fatty acid is preferably a saturated fatty acid. Preferred examples of fatty acids are already mentioned above in connection with the glycerides. The fatty alcohol is preferably derived from a fatty acid and preferably also saturated.
Preferred representatives of esters of fatty acids with fatty alcohols include but are not limited to natural waxes such as beeswax, carnaubawax, candelilla wax, ouricury wax, sugarcane wax, cetyl palmitate, oleyl oleate, cetaceum and retamo wax.
When the waxy material is or comprises a paraffin, the paraffin is preferably a hard paraffin (paraffinum solidum, ceresin, zeresin) in accordance with Ph. Eur.
The waxy material may comprise a single waxy material, or a mixture (blend) of different waxy materials, such as two, three, four or five waxy materials, each of which preferably being selected from the group consisting of glycerides, especially monoglycerides, diglycerides, triglycerides; esters of fatty acids with fatty alcohols; and paraffins.
In a preferred embodiment, the waxy material is homogeneously distributed in the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the waxy material is preferably homogeneously distributed in the particulates according to the invention that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient. Preferably, the pharmacologically active ingredient and the waxy material are intimately homogeneously distributed in the pharmaceutical dosage form and the particulates, respectively, so that the pharmaceutical dosage form and the particulates, respectively, do not contain any segments where either pharmacologically active ingredient is present in the absence of waxy material or where waxy material is present in the absence of pharmacologically active ingredient.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form and the particulates, respectively, are film coated, the waxy material is preferably homogeneously distributed in the core of the pharmaceutical dosage form and the particulates, respectively, i.e. the film coating preferably does not contain waxy material. Nonetheless, the film coating as such may of course contain one or more polymers, which however, preferably differ from the waxy material contained in the core.
Waxy materials that are suitable for use in the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention are commercially available, e.g. Cera alba, Cera flava, Kolliwax™ HCO, Dynasan® 118, Compritol® 888 ATO, Precirol® ATO 5, Gelucire® 44/14, and the like. For details concerning the properties of these products, it can be referred to e.g. the product specification.
Preferably, the content of the waxy material is within the range of from 1 to 90 wt.-%, more preferably 3 to 85 wt.-%, still more preferably 5 to 80 wt.-%, yet more preferably 7 to 75 wt.-%, most preferably 10 to 70 wt.-% and in particular 15 to 65 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
The content of the waxy material is preferably within the range of from 5.0 to 95 wt.-%, more preferably 10 to 90 wt.-%, still more preferably 15 to 85 wt.-%, yet more preferably 20 to 80 wt.-%, even more preferably 25 to 75 wt.-%, most preferably 30 to 70 wt.-%, and in particular 35 to 75 wt.-%, relative to the total weight of the prolonged release matrix.
In a preferred embodiment, the content of the waxy material is at least 2 wt.-%, more preferably at least 5 wt.-%, still more preferably at least 10 wt.-%, yet more preferably at least 15 wt.-% and in particular at least 20 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a preferred embodiment, the overall content of waxy material is within the range of 10±8 wt.-%, more preferably 10±6 wt.-%, most preferably 10±4 wt.-%, and in particular 10±2 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of waxy material is within the range of 15±12 wt.-%, more preferably 15±10 wt.-%, most preferably 15±7 wt.-%, and in particular 15±3 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In still another preferred embodiment, the overall content of waxy material is within the range of 20±16 wt.-%, more preferably 20±12 wt.-%, most preferably 20±8 wt.-%, and in particular 20±4 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the overall content of waxy material is within the range of 25±20 wt.-%, more preferably 25±15 wt.-%, most preferably 25±10 wt.-%, and in particular 25±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a further preferred embodiment, the overall content of waxy material is within the range of 30±20 wt.-%, more preferably 30±15 wt.-%, most preferably 30±10 wt.-%, and in particular 30±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In still a further preferred embodiment, the overall content of waxy material is within the range of 35±20 wt.-%, more preferably 35±15 wt.-%, most preferably 35±10 wt.-%, and in particular 35±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a still further preferred embodiment, the overall content of waxy material is within the range of 40±20 wt.-%, more preferably 40±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 40±10 wt.-%, and in particular 40±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a yet further preferred embodiment, the overall content of waxy material is within the range of 45±20 wt.-%, more preferably 45±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 45±10 wt.-%, and in particular 45±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of waxy material is within the range of 50±20 wt.-%, more preferably 50±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 50±10 wt.-%, and in particular 50±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a yet further preferred embodiment, the overall content of waxy material is within the range of 55±20 wt.-%, more preferably 55±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 55±10 wt.-%, and in particular 55±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of waxy material is within the range of 60±20 wt.-%, more preferably 60±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 60±10 wt.-%, and in particular 60±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a yet further preferred embodiment, the overall content of waxy material is within the range of 65±20 wt.-%, more preferably 65±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 65±10 wt.-%, and in particular 65±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of waxy material is within the range of 70±20 wt.-%, more preferably 70±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 70±10 wt.-%, and in particular 70±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a yet further preferred embodiment, the overall content of waxy material is within the range of 75±20 wt.-%, more preferably 75±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 75±10 wt.-%, and in particular 75±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of waxy material is within the range of 80±20 wt.-%, more preferably 80±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 80±10 wt.-%, and in particular 80±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
Preferably, the relative weight ratio of the waxy material to the pharmacologically active ingredient is within the range of 20:1 to 1:20, more preferably 15:1 to 1:15, still more preferably 10:1 to 1:10, yet more preferably 7:1 to 1:7, most preferably 5:1 to 1:5, and in particular 2:1 to 1:2.
In a preferred embodiment of the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention, the prolonged release matrix comprises an additional prolonged release matrix material, i.e. besides the prolonged release matrix material that in turn is selected from the group consisting of nonionic acrylic polymers and waxy materials. Thus, the additional prolonged release matrix material is to be distinguished from the prolonged release matrix material of the prolonged release matrix of the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention.
Preferably, the additional prolonged release matrix material is a hard fat according to Ph. Eur. or a polymer selected from the group consisting of ionic acrylic polymer polymers, polyalkylene glycols, polyalkylene oxides, celluloses, and cellulose derivatives.
Preferred hard fats according to Ph. Eur. are already described above in connection with the waxy materials that can be contained in the prolonged release matrix material of the prolonged release matrix, e.g. hydrogenated castor oil.
Preferred ionic acrylic polymers are anionic acrylic polymers. Preferred anionic acrylic polymers include but are not limited to copolymers of one or two different C1-4-alkyl(meth)acrylate monomers and copolymerizable anionic monomers such as acrylic acid. Preferred representatives are ternary copolymers of methyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate and methacrylic acid, wherein the relative molar content of the monomers is preferably methyl acrylate>methyl methacrylate>methacrylic acid. Preferably, the anionic acrylic polymer has a weight average molecular weight within the range of 280,000±250,000 g/mol, more preferably 280,000±200,000 g/mol, still more preferably 280,000±180,000 g/mol, yet more preferably 280,000±160,000 g/mol, even more preferably 280,000±140,000 g/mol, most preferably 280,000±120,000 g/mol, and in particular 280,000±100,000 g/mol. Poly(methyl acrylate-co-methyl methacrylate-co-methacrylic acid) 7:3:1 having an average molecular weight of about 280,000 g/mol is commercially available as Eudragit® FS.
Other preferred ionic acrylic polymers are cationic acrylic polymers. Preferred cationic acrylic polymers include but are not limited to copolymers of one or two different C1-4-alkyl(meth)acrylate monomers and copolymerizable cationic monomers such as trimethylammonioethyl methacrylate chloride. Preferred representatives are ternary copolymers of ethyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate and a low content of methacrylic acid ester with quaternary ammonium groups, preferably trimethylammonioethyl methacrylate chloride, wherein the relative molar content of the monomers is preferably methyl methacrylate>ethyl acrylate>copolymerizable cationic monomers. Preferably, the cationic acrylic polymer has a weight average molecular weight within the range of 32,000±30,000 g/mol, more preferably 32,000±27,000 g/mol, still more preferably 32,000±23,000 g/mol, yet more preferably 32,000±20,000 g/mol, even more preferably 32,000±17,000 g/mol, most preferably 32,000±13,000 g/mol, and in particular 32,000±10,000 g/mol. Poly(ethyl acrylate-co-methyl methacrylate-co-trimethylammonioethyl methacrylate chloride) 1:2:0.1 and 1:2:0.2, respectively, having an average molecular weight of about 32,000 g/mol is commercially available as Eudragit® RS-PO and Eudragit® RL-PO, respectively. Because of its lower content of trimethylammonioethyl methacrylate chloride, Eudragit® RS-PO is particularly preferred.
Preferred polyalkylene glycols and polyalkylene oxides include but are not limited to polymethylene oxide, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide, and the copolymers and mixtures thereof.
In a preferred embodiment, the polyalkylene oxide has a weight average molecular weight (MW) or viscosity average molecular weight (Mη) of at least 200,000 or at least 500,000 g/mol, preferably at least 1,000,000 g/mol or at least 2,500,000 g/mol, more preferably in the range of about 1,000,000 g/mol to about 15,000,000 g/mol, and most preferably in the range of about 5,000,000 g/mol to about 10,000,000 g/mol. Suitable methods to determine MW and Mη are known to a person skilled in the art. Mη is preferably determined by rheological measurements, whereas MW can be determined by gel permeation chromatography (GPC).
For the purpose of the specification, a polyalkylene glycol has a molecular weight of up to 20,000 g/mol whereas a polyalkylene oxide has a molecular weight of more than 20,000 g/mol.
Preferred celluloses and cellulose derivatives include but are not limited to microcrystalline cellulose (e.g. MCC PH 101), cellulose esters and cellulose ethers.
Preferred cellulose ethers include nonionic cellulose ethers such as methylcellulose, ethylcellulose, propylcellulose, hydroxymethylcellulose, hydroxyethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, and hydroxypropylmethylcellulose; as well as ionic cellulose ethers, i.e. cationic cellulose ethers or anionic cellulose ethers such as carboxymethyl cellulose.
In view of their good solubility in aqueous ethanol, however, ethylcellulose and propylcellulose are preferably only contained in comparatively low amounts (preferably at most 1.0 wt.-%) or not contained at all in the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention.
Alternatively or additionally, the additional prolonged release matrix material may comprise one or more polymers, preferably selected from the group consisting of polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinyl chloride, polycarbonate, polystyrene, polyvinylpyrrolidone, poly(alk)acrylate, poly(hydroxy fatty acids), such as for example poly(3-hydroxybutyrate-co-3-hydroxyvalerate) (Biopol®), poly(hydroxyvaleric acid), polycaprolactone, polyvinyl alcohol, polyesteramide, polyethylene succinate, polylactone, polyglycolide, polyurethane, polyamide, polylactide, polyacetal (for example polysaccharides optionally with modified side chains), xanthan gum, guar gum, polylactide/glycolide, polylactone, polyglycolide, polyorthoester, polyanhydride, block polymers of polyethylene glycol and polybutylene terephthalate (Polyactive®), polyanhydride (Polifeprosan), copolymers thereof, block-copolymers thereof (e.g., Poloxamer®), and mixtures of at least two of the stated polymers, or other polymers with the above characteristics.
Preferably, the additional prolonged release matrix material comprises xanthan gum, guar gum or a mixture thereof.
In a preferred embodiment, the content of the additional prolonged release matrix material is at least 1 or 2 wt.-%, more preferably at least 4 or 5 wt.-%, still more preferably at least 10 wt.-%, yet more preferably at least 15 wt.-% and in particular at least 20 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
The content of the additional prolonged release matrix material is preferably within the range of from 5.0 to 95 wt.-%, more preferably 10 to 90 wt.-%, still more preferably 15 to 85 wt.-%, yet more preferably 20 to 80 wt.-%, even more preferably 25 to 75 wt.-%, most preferably 30 to 70 wt.-%, and in particular 35 to 75 wt.-%, relative to the total weight of the prolonged release matrix.
In a preferred embodiment, the overall content of additional prolonged release matrix material is within the range of 10±8 wt.-%, more preferably 10±6 wt.-%, most preferably 10±4 wt.-%, and in particular 10±2 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of additional prolonged release matrix material is within the range of 15±12 wt.-%, more preferably 15±10 wt.-%, most preferably 15±7 wt.-%, and in particular 15±3 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In still another preferred embodiment, the overall content of additional prolonged release matrix material is within the range of 20±16 wt.-%, more preferably 20±12 wt.-%, most preferably 20±8 wt.-%, and in particular 20±4 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the overall content of additional prolonged release matrix material is within the range of 25±20 wt.-%, more preferably 25±15 wt.-%, most preferably 25±10 wt.-%, and in particular 25±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a further preferred embodiment, the overall content of additional prolonged release matrix material is within the range of 30±20 wt.-%, more preferably 30±15 wt.-%, most preferably 30±10 wt.-%, and in particular 30±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In still a further preferred embodiment, the overall content of additional prolonged release matrix material is within the range of 35±20 wt.-%, more preferably 35±15 wt.-%, most preferably 35±10 wt.-%, and in particular 35±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a still further preferred embodiment, the overall content of additional prolonged release matrix material is within the range of 40±20 wt.-%, more preferably 40±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 40±10 wt.-%, and in particular 40±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a yet further preferred embodiment, the overall content of additional prolonged release matrix material is within the range of 45±20 wt.-%, more preferably 45±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 45±10 wt.-%, and in particular 45±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of additional prolonged release matrix material is within the range of 50±20 wt.-%, more preferably 50±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 50±10 wt.-%, and in particular 50±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a yet further preferred embodiment, the overall content of additional prolonged release matrix material is within the range of 55±20 wt.-%, more preferably 55±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 55±10 wt.-%, and in particular 55±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of additional prolonged release matrix material is within the range of 60±20 wt.-%, more preferably 60±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 60±10 wt.-%, and in particular 60±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a yet further preferred embodiment, the overall content of additional prolonged release matrix material is within the range of 65±20 wt.-%, more preferably 65±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 65±10 wt.-%, and in particular 65±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of additional prolonged release matrix material is within the range of 70±20 wt.-%, more preferably 70±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 70±10 wt.-%, and in particular 70±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a yet further preferred embodiment, the overall content of additional prolonged release matrix material is within the range of 75±20 wt.-%, more preferably 75±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 75±10 wt.-%, and in particular 75±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In another preferred embodiment, the overall content of additional prolonged release matrix material is within the range of 80±20 wt.-%, more preferably 80±15 wt.-%, and most preferably 80±10 wt.-%, and in particular 80±5 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
Preferably, the relative weight ratio of the additional prolonged release matrix material to the pharmacologically active ingredient is within the range of 20:1 to 1:20, more preferably 15:1 to 1:15, still more preferably 10:1 to 1:10, yet more preferably 7:1 to 1:7, most preferably 5:1 to 1:5, and in particular 2:1 to 1:2.
In a preferred embodiment, the prolonged release matrix of the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention comprises a prolonged release matrix material, which is selected from nonionic acrylic polymers and waxy materials, and an additional prolonged release matrix material, which is preferably a hard fat according to Ph. Eur. or a polymer selected from the group consisting of ionic acrylic polymer polymers, polyalkylene glycols, polyalkylene oxides, xanthan gum, guar gum, celluloses, and cellulose derivatives, wherein (i) the relative weight content of the prolonged release matrix material is preferably greater than the relative weight content of the additional prolonged release matrix material; or (ii) the relative weight content of the prolonged release matrix material is preferably identical with the relative weight content of the additional prolonged release matrix material; or (iii) the relative weight content of the additional prolonged release matrix material is preferably greater than the relative weight content of the prolonged release matrix material.
According to this embodiment, the additional prolonged release matrix material may also comprise a filler/binder, particularly preferably tricalcium phosphate.
Preferably, the relative weight ratio of the additional prolonged release matrix material to the prolonged release matrix material of the prolonged release matrix is within the range of 20:1 to 1:20, more preferably 15:1 to 1:15, still more preferably 10:1 to 1:10, yet more preferably 7:1 to 1:7 or 2:1 to 1:7, even more preferably 5:1 to 1:5 or 1:1 to 1:6, most preferably 3:1 to 1:3 or 1:1.5 to 1:5.5, and in particular 2:1 to 1:2 or 1:2 to 1:5.5.
In a preferred embodiment, the relative weight ratio of the additional prolonged release matrix material to the prolonged release matrix material of the prolonged release matrix is within the range of 1.0:2.0±1.8, more preferably 1.0:2.0±1.6, still more preferably 1.0:2.0±1.4, yet more preferably 1.0:2.0±1.2, even more preferably 1.0:2.0±1.0, most preferably 1.0:2.0±0.8, and in particular 1.0:2.0±0.6.
In another preferred embodiment, the relative weight ratio of the additional prolonged release matrix material to the prolonged release matrix material of the prolonged release matrix is within the range of 1.0:5.0±3.0, more preferably 1.0:5.0±2.0, still more preferably 1.0:5.0±1.5, yet more preferably 1.0:5.0±1.0, even more preferably 1.0:5.0±0.8, most preferably 1.0:5.0±0.6, and in particular 1.0:5.0±0.5.
In still another preferred embodiment, the relative weight ratio of the prolonged release matrix material to the additional prolonged release matrix material of the prolonged release matrix is within the range of 1.0:2.0±1.8, more preferably 1.0:2.0±1.6, still more preferably 1.0:2.0±1.4, yet more preferably 1.0:2.0±1.2, even more preferably 1.0:2.0±1.0, most preferably 1.0:2.0±0.8, and in particular 1.0:2.0±0.6.
The pharmaceutical dosage form or, when it is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the particulates according to the invention which contain the pharmacologically active ingredient may contain additional pharmaceutical excipients conventionally contained in pharmaceutical dosage forms in conventional amounts, such as antioxidants, preservatives, lubricants, plasticizer, fillers, binders, and the like.
The skilled person will readily be able to determine appropriate further excipients as well as the quantities of each of these excipients. Specific examples of pharmaceutically acceptable carriers and excipients are described in the Handbook of Pharmaceutical Excipients, American Pharmaceutical Association (1986).
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when it is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the particulates according to the invention which contain the pharmacologically active ingredient do not contain a disintegrant.
Preferably, the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when it is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the particulates according to the invention which contain the pharmacologically active ingredient further comprise an antioxidant. Suitable antioxidants include ascorbic acid, butylated hydroxyanisole (BHA), butylated hydroxytoluene (BHT), salts of ascorbic acid, monothioglycerol, phosphorous acid, vitamin C, vitamin E and the derivatives thereof, coniferyl benzoate, nordihydroguajaretic acid, gallus acid esters, sodium bisulfite, particularly preferably butylhydroxytoluene or butylhydroxyanisole and α-tocopherol. The antioxidant is preferably present in quantities of 0.01 wt.-% to 10 wt.-%, more preferably of 0.03 wt.-% to 5 wt.-%, most preferably of 0.05 wt.-% to 2.5 wt.-%, based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form and the particulates, respectively.
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when it is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the particulates according to the invention which contain the pharmacologically active ingredient further comprise an acid, preferably citric acid. The amount of acid is preferably in the range of 0.01 wt.-% to about 20 wt.-%, more preferably in the range of 0.02 wt.-% to about 10 wt.-%, and still more preferably in the range of 0.05 wt.-% to about 5 wt.-%, and most preferably in the range of 0.1 wt.-% to about 1.0 wt.-%, based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form and the particulates, respectively.
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when it is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the particulates according to the invention which contain the pharmacologically active ingredient contain at least one lubricant. In another preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when it is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the particulates according to the invention which contain the pharmacologically active ingredient contain no lubricant.
Especially preferred lubricants are selected from                magnesium stearate, calcium stearate and stearic acid;        polyoxyethylene glycerol fatty acid esters, such as mixtures of mono-, di- and triesters of glycerol and di- and monoesters of macrogols having molecular weights within the range of from 200 to 4000 g/mol, e.g., macrogolglycerolcaprylocaprate, macrogolglycerollaurate, macrogolglycerolococoate, macrogolglycerollinoleate, macrogol-20-glycerolmonostearate, macrogol-6-glycerolcaprylocaprate, macrogolglycerololeate; macrogolglycerolstearate, macrogolglycerolhydroxystearate, and macrogolglycerolrizinoleate;        polyglycolyzed glycerides, such as the one known and commercially available under the trade name “Labrasol”;        fatty alcohols that may be linear or branched, such as cetylalcohol, stearylalcohol, cetylstearyl alcohol, 2-octyldodecane-1-ol and 2-hexyldecane-1-ol; and        polyethylene glycols having a molecular weight between 10.000 and 60.000 g/mol.        
Particularly preferred lubricants comprise stearic acid, calcium stearate and stearyl alcohol or a mixture thereof.
Preferably, the amount of the lubricant ranges from 0.01 wt.-% to about 10 or 15 wt.-%, more preferably in the range of 0.05 wt.-% to about 7.5 wt.-%, most preferably in the range of 0.1 wt.-% to about 5 wt.-% or 1.5 wt.-% to about 4 wt, and in particular in the range of 0.1 wt.-% to about 1 wt.-% or 3.5 to about 5.5 wt.-%, based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form and the particulates, respectively.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when it is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the particulates according to the invention contain more than one lubricant, preferably, the overall amount of the lubricant ranges from 3 wt.-% to about 20 wt.-%, more preferably in the range of 5 wt.-% to about 15 wt.-%, most preferably in the range of 7 wt.-% to about 12 wt.-%, and in particular in the range of 8 wt.-% to about 10 wt.-%, based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form and the particulates, respectively.
Preferably, the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when it is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the particulates according to the invention which contain the pharmacologically active ingredient further comprise a plasticizer. The plasticizer improves the processability of the prolonged release matrix material and additional prolonged release matrix material, respectively. A preferred plasticizer is polyalkylene glycol, like polyethylene glycol, triethyl citrate (TEC), triacetin, fatty acids, fatty acid esters, waxes and/or microcrystalline waxes. Particularly preferred plasticizers are polyethylene glycols, such as PEG 6000. Further particularly preferred plasticizers comprise triethyl citrate (TEC), stearic acid, calcium stearate and stearyl alcohol or a mixture thereof.
Preferably, the content of the plasticizer is within the range of from 0.5 to 30 wt.-%, more preferably 1.0 to 25 wt.-%, still more preferably 2.5 wt.-% to 22.5 wt.-%, yet more preferably 5.0 wt.-% to 20 wt.-%, most preferably 6 to 20 wt.-% and in particular 7 wt.-% to 17.5 wt.-%, based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form and the particulates, respectively.
Preferably, the content of the plasticizer is within the range of from 1 to 10 wt.-%, more preferably 2 to 8 wt.-%, most preferably 3 to 6 wt.-% and in particular 3.5 wt.-% to 5.5 wt.-%, based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form and the particulates, respectively.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when it is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the particulates according to the invention contain more than one plasticizer, preferably, the overall amount of the plasticizer ranges from 3 wt.-% to about 20 wt.-%, more preferably in the range of 5 wt.-% to about 15 wt.-%, most preferably in the range of 7 wt.-% to about 12 wt.-%, and in particular in the range of 8 wt.-% to about 10 wt.-%, based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form and the particulates, respectively.
Plasticizers can sometimes act as a lubricant, and lubricants can sometimes act as a plasticizer.
Preferably, the prolonged release matrix, more preferably the entire pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention, comprises no polyalkylene oxide having a weight average molecular weight of at least 200,000 g/mol.
Preferably, the prolonged release matrix, more preferably the entire pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention contains more than 20 wt.-%, more preferably more than 30 wt.-%, still more preferably more than 40 wt.-%, yet more preferably more than 50 wt.-%, most preferably more than 60 wt.-%, and in particular more than 70 wt.-% of compounds which are not or hardly soluble in ethanol with respect to the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form.
For the purpose of specification, compounds which are not or hardly soluble in ethanol have a maximum solubility in aqueous ethanol (96%) at room temperature of preferably less than 1000 mg/L, more preferably less than 800 mg/L, even more preferably less than 500 mg/L, most preferably less than 100 mg/L and in particular less than 10 mg/L or less than 1 mg/L.
Preferably, the prolonged release matrix, more preferably the entire pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention contains more than 50 wt.-%, more preferably more than 60 wt.-%, still more preferably more than 70 wt.-%, yet more preferably more than 80 wt.-%, most preferably more than 90 wt.-%, and in particular more than 95 wt.-% of polymers which are not or hardly soluble in ethanol with respect to the overall amount of polymers contained in the pharmaceutical dosage form.
Preferred polymers which are not or hardly soluble in ethanol according to the invention are xanthan, guar gum and some types of HPMC. The skilled person knows what types of HPMC are not or hardly soluble in ethanol within the sense of the invention.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the prolonged release matrix, more preferably the entire pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention contains polymers which are not or hardly soluble in ethanol and polymers which are soluble in ethanol, wherein the amount of polymers which are not or hardly soluble in ethanol relative to the total amount of polymers contained in the dosage form is 30 to 100 wt.-%, more preferably 50 to 100 wt.-%, still more preferably 60 to 95 wt.-% or 100 wt.-%, yet more preferably 70 to 90 wt.-% or 100 wt.-%, most preferably 80 to 90 wt.-% or 90 to 100 wt.-%, and in particular more than 95 wt.-% or more than 99 wt.-%.
Preferably, the prolonged release matrix, more preferably the entire pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention, comprises no polymers selected from the group consisting of polyalkylene oxide such as polymethylene oxide, polyethylene oxide, and polypropylene oxide; polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinyl chloride, polycarbonate, polystyrene, polyvinylpyrrolidone, poly(alk)acrylate, poly(hydroxy fatty acids), such as for example poly(3-hydroxy-butyrate-co-3-hydroxyvalerate) (Biopol®), poly(hydroxyvaleric acid), polycaprolactone, polyvinyl alcohol, polyesteramide, polyethylene succinate, polylactone, polyglycolide, polyurethane, polyamide, polylactide, polyacetal (for example polysaccharides optionally with modified side chains), polylactide/glycolide, polylactone, polyglycolide, polyorthoester, polyanhydride, block polymers of polyethylene glycol and polybutylene terephthalate (Polyactive®), polyanhydride (Polifeprosan), copolymers thereof, block-copolymers thereof (e.g., Poloxamer®), and mixtures of at least two of the stated polymers.
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention contains no substances which irritate the nasal passages and/or pharynx, i.e. substances which, when administered via the nasal passages and/or pharynx, bring about a physical reaction which is either so unpleasant for the patient that he/she does not wish to or cannot continue administration, for example burning, or physiologically counteracts taking of the corresponding active compound, for example due to increased nasal secretion or sneezing. Further examples of substances which irritate the nasal passages and/or pharynx are those which cause burning, itching, urge to sneeze, increased formation of secretions or a combination of at least two of these stimuli. Corresponding substances and the quantities thereof which are conventionally to be used are known to the person skilled in the art. Some of the substances which irritate the nasal passages and/or pharynx are accordingly based on one or more constituents or one or more plant parts of a hot substance drug. Corresponding hot substance drugs are known per se to the person skilled in the art and are described, for example, in “Pharmazeutische Biologie—Drogen and ihre Inhaltsstoffe” by Prof. Dr. Hildebert Wagner, 2nd., revised edition, Gustav Fischer Verlag, Stuttgart-New York, 1982, pages 82 et seq. The corresponding description is hereby introduced as a reference and is deemed to be part of the disclosure.
The pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention furthermore preferably contains no antagonists for the pharmacologically active ingredient, preferably no antagonists against psychotropic substances, in particular no antagonists against opioids. Antagonists suitable for a given pharmacologically active ingredient are known to the person skilled in the art and may be present as such or in the form of corresponding derivatives, in particular esters or ethers, or in each case in the form of corresponding physiologically acceptable compounds, in particular in the form of the salts or solvates thereof. The pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention preferably contains no antagonists selected from among the group comprising naloxone, naltrexone, nalmefene, nalide, nalmexone, nalorphine or naluphine, in each case optionally in the form of a corresponding physiologically acceptable compound, in particular in the form of a base, a salt or solvate; and no neuroleptics, for example a compound selected from among the group comprising haloperidol, promethacine, fluphenazine, perphenazine, levomepromazine, thioridazine, perazine, chlorpromazine, chlorprothixine, zuclopenthixol, flupentixol, prothipendyl, zotepine, benperidol, pipamperone, melperone and bromperidol.
The pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention furthermore preferably contains no emetic. Emetics are known to the person skilled in the art and may be present as such or in the form of corresponding derivatives, in particular esters or ethers, or in each case in the form of corresponding physiologically acceptable compounds, in particular in the form of the salts or solvates thereof. The pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention preferably contains no emetic based on one or more constituents of ipecacuanha (ipecac) root, for example based on the constituent emetine, as are, for example, described in “Pharmazeutische Biologie—Drogen and ihre Inhaltsstoffe” by Prof. Dr. Hildebert Wagner, 2nd, revised edition, Gustav Fischer Verlag, Stuttgart, New York, 1982. The corresponding literature description is hereby introduced as a reference and is deemed to be part of the disclosure. The pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention preferably also contains no apomorphine as an emetic.
Finally, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention preferably also contains no bitter substance. Bitter substances and the quantities effective for use may be found in US-2003/0064099 A1, the corresponding disclosure of which should be deemed to be the disclosure of the present application and is hereby introduced as a reference. Examples of bitter substances are aromatic oils, such as peppermint oil, eucalyptus oil, bitter almond oil, menthol, fruit aroma substances, aroma substances from lemons, oranges, limes, grapefruit or mixtures thereof, and/or denatonium benzoate.
The pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention accordingly preferably contains neither substances which irritate the nasal passages and/or pharynx, nor antagonists for the pharmacologically active ingredient, nor emetics, nor bitter substances.
The prolonged release matrix of the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention provides prolonged release of the pharmacologically active ingredient.
For the purpose of the specification “prolonged release” preferably means a product in which the rate of release of active compound from the formulation after administration has been reduced over time, in order to maintain therapeutic activity, to reduce toxic effects, or for some other therapeutic purpose such as reducing the dosing frequency.
Preferably, under physiological conditions the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention has released after 30 minutes 0.1 to 75%, after 240 minutes 0.5 to 95%, after 480 minutes 1.0 to 100% and after 720 minutes 2.5 to 100% of the pharmacologically active ingredient (A). Further preferred release profiles R1 to R6 are summarized in the table here below [all data in wt.-% of released pharmacologically active ingredient]:
timeR1R2R3R4R5R6 60 min0-300-500-5015-2520-3020-50120 min0-400-750-7525-4035-5040-75240 min3-553-9510-95 40-7055-7560-95480 min10-65 10-10035-10060-9080-95 80-100720 min20-75 20-10055-100 70-100 90-100 90-100960 min30-88 30-10070-100>80 95-1001440 min 50-10050-100>902160 min >80>80
Further preferred release profiles R7 to R13 are summarized in the table here below [all data in wt.-% of released pharmacologically active ingredient]:
timeR7R8R9R10R11R12R13 30 min17.5 ± 7.517.5 ± 6.517.5 ± 5.517.5 ± 4.517.5 ± 3.517.5 ± 2.515 ± 6.5 60 min27.0 ± 8.027.0 ± 7.027.0 ± 6.027.0 ± 5.027.0 ± 4.027.0 ± 3.020 ± 7.0120 min41.5 ± 9.541.5 ± 8.541.5 ± 7.541.5 ± 6.541.5 ± 5.541.5 ± 4.525 ± 8.5240 min 64.5 ± 12.5 64.5 ± 11.5 64.5 ± 10.564.5 ± 9.564.5 ± 8.564.5 ± 7.5 37 ± 11.5480 min 88.0 ± 12.0 88.0 ± 11.0 88.0 ± 10.088.0 ± 9.088.0 ± 8.088.0 ± 7.0 50 ± 11.0720 min96.0 ± 9.096.0 ± 8.096.0 ± 7.096.0 ± 6.096.0 ± 5.096.0 ± 4.058 ± 8.0840 min97.5 ± 7.597.5 ± 6.597.5 ± 5.597.5 ± 4.597.5 ± 3.597.5 ± 2.567 ± 15 
Preferably, the release profile, the pharmacologically active ingredient and the pharmaceutical excipients of the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention are stable upon storage, preferably upon storage at elevated temperature, e.g. 40° C., for 3 months in sealed containers.
In connection with the release profile “stable” means that when comparing the initial release profile with the release profile after storage, at any given time point the release profiles deviate from one another by not more than 20%, more preferably not more than 15%, still more preferably not more than 10%, yet more preferably not more than 7.5%, most preferably not more than 5.0% and in particular not more than 2.5%.
In connection with the drug and the pharmaceutical excipients “stable” means that the pharmaceutical dosage forms satisfy the requirements of EMEA concerning shelf-life of pharmaceutical products.
Suitable in vitro conditions are known to the skilled artisan. In this regard it can be referred to, e.g., the Eur. Ph. Preferably, the release profile is measured under the following conditions: Paddle apparatus equipped without sinker, 50 rpm, 37±5° C., 900 mL simulated intestinal fluid pH 6.8 (phosphate buffer) or pH 4.5. In a preferred embodiment, the rotational speed of the paddle is increased to 75 rpm.
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is adapted for administration once daily. In another preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is adapted for administration twice daily. In still another preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is adapted for administration thrice daily. In yet another preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is adapted for administration more frequently than thrice daily, for example 4 times daily, 5 times daily, 6 times daily, 7 times daily or 8 times daily.
For the purpose of the specification, “twice daily” means equal or nearly equal time intervals, i.e., about every 12 hours, or different time intervals, e.g., 8 and 16 hours or 10 and 14 hours, between the individual administrations.
For the purpose of the specification, “thrice daily” means equal or nearly equal time intervals, i.e., about every 8 hours, or different time intervals, e.g., 6, 6 and 12 hours; or 7, 7 and 10 hours, between the individual administrations.
The prolonged release matrix of the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention not only provides prolonged release of the pharmacologically active ingredient, but additionally provides tamper resistance in terms of resistance against solvent extraction, resistance against grinding, and resistance against dose-dumping in aqueous ethanol.
As used herein, the term “tamper-resistant” refers to pharmaceutical dosage forms that are resistant to conversion into a form suitable for misuse or abuse, particular for nasal and/or intravenous administration, by conventional means.
In this regard, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, as such it may be crushable by conventional means such as grinding in a mortar or crushing by means of a hammer. However, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the particulates which contain the pharmacologically active ingredient exhibit mechanical properties such that they cannot be pulverized by conventional means any further. As the particulates are of macroscopic size and contain the pharmacologically active ingredient, they cannot be administered nasally thereby rendering the pharmaceutical dosage form tamper-resistant.
Further, when trying to disrupt the pharmaceutical dosage forms by means of a hammer or mortar, the particulates tend to adhere to one another thereby forming aggregates and agglomerates, respectively, which are larger in size than the untreated particulates.
The prolonged release matrix of the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention provides resistance against solvent extraction.
Preferably, when trying to tamper the pharmaceutical dosage form in order to prepare a formulation suitable for abuse by intravenous administration, the liquid part of the formulation that can be separated from the remainder by means of a syringe at room temperature is as less as possible, preferably it contains not more than 45 or 40 wt.-%, more preferably not more than 35 wt.-%, still more preferably not more than 30 wt.-%, yet more preferably not more than 25 wt.-%, even more preferably not more than 20 wt.-%, most preferably not more than 15 wt.-% and in particular not more than 10 wt.-% of the originally contained pharmacologically active ingredient.
Preferably, this property is tested by (i) dispensing a pharmaceutical dosage form that is either intact or has been manually comminuted by means of two spoons in 5 ml of solvent, either purified water or aqueous ethanol (40 vol. %), (ii) allowing the dispersion to stand for 10 min at room temperature, (iii) drawing up the hot liquid into a syringe (needle 21G equipped with a cigarette filter), and (iv) determining the amount of the pharmacologically active ingredient contained in the liquid within the syringe.
The prolonged release matrix of the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention provides resistance against grinding.
Preferably, when a pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is treated with a commercial coffee mill, preferably type Bosch MKM6000, 180 W, Typ KM13 for 2 minutes, 42±17.5 wt.-%, more preferably 42±15 wt.-%, still more preferably 42±12.5 wt.-%, yet more preferably 42±10 wt.-%, even more preferably 42±7.5 wt.-%, most preferably 42±5 wt.-%, and in particular 42±2.5 wt.-%, of the total weight of the thus obtained material does not pass a sieve having a mesh size of 1.000 mm.
Preferably, when a pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is treated with a commercial coffee mill, preferably type Bosch MKM6000, 180 W, Typ KM13, for 2 minutes, 57±17.5 wt.-%, more preferably 57±15 wt.-%, still more preferably 57±12.5 wt.-%, yet more preferably 57±10 wt.-%, even more preferably 57±7.5 wt.-%, most preferably 57±5 wt.-%, and in particular 57±2.5 wt.-%, of the total weight of the thus obtained material does not pass a sieve having a mesh size of 1.000 mm.
Preferably, when a pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is treated with a commercial coffee mill, preferably type Bosch MKM6000, 180 W, Typ KM13, for 2 minutes, at least 50 wt.-%, more preferably at least 55 wt.-%, still more preferably at least 60 wt.-%, yet more preferably at least 65 wt.-%, even more preferably at least 70 wt.-%, most preferably at least 75 wt.-%, and in particular at least 80 wt.-%, of the total weight of the thus obtained material does not pass a sieve having a mesh size of 1.000 mm.
Particle size distributions of the ground pharmaceutical dosage form are preferably determined by sieve analysis.
In a preferred embodiment, more than 55%, more preferably more than 60%, still more preferably more than 65%, yet more preferably more than 70%, most preferably 75% and in particular more than 80% of the particles of the ground pharmaceutical dosage form have a size in the range of from 0.2 to 3.3 nm, more preferably of from 0.4 to 3.1 nm, most preferably of from 0.6 to 2.9 and in particular of from 0.7 to 2.8 nm.
Preferred particle distributions P1 to P6 are summarized in the table underneath:
particle sizeamount in %[nm]P1P2P3P4P5P6<0.0450.5 ± 0.4 0.1 ± 0.09 0.3 ± 0.29 0.3 ± 0.29 0.3 ± 0.29 0.3 ± 0.290.045-0.0630.5 ± 0.4 0.3 ± 0.29 0.3 ± 0.29 0.3 ± 0.29 0.3 ± 0.29 0.3 ± 0.290.063-0.0900.5 ± 0.4 0.3 ± 0.29 0.3 ± 0.291.0 ± 0.9 0.3 ± 0.29 0.3 ± 0.290.090-0.1250.5 ± 0.4 0.3 ± 0.29 0.3 ± 0.291.0 ± 0.9 0.3 ± 0.291.0 ± 0.90.125-0.1800.5 ± 0.43.0 ± 2.92.0 ± 1.52.0 ± 1.51.0 ± 0.91.0 ± 0.90.180-0.2501.5 ± 1.41.0 ± 0.82.0 ± 1.51.0 ± 0.92.0 ± 1.51.0 ± 0.90.250-0.3554.0 ± 3.55.0 ± 4.04.0 ± 3.53.5 ± 2.55.0 ± 4.03.0 ± 2.90.355-0.5007.0 ± 6.05.0 ± 4.06.0 ± 4.57.0 ± 6.07.0 ± 6.07.0 ± 6.00.500-0.71011.0 ± 8.0 9.0 ± 7.011.0 ± 8.0 10.0 ± 7.0 13.0 ± 10.09.0 ± 7.00.710-1.00015.0 ± 12.010.0 ± 7.0 17.0 ± 14.018.0 ± 15.018.0 ± 15.013.0 ± 10.01.000-1.40020.0 ± 17.018.0 ± 15.023.0 ± 20.028.0 ± 25.025.0 ± 22.020.0 ± 17.01.400-2.00023.0 ± 20.019.0 ± 16.012.0 ± 9.0 18.0 ± 15.010.0 ± 7.0 22.0 ± 19.02.000-2.80013.0 ± 10.016.0 ± 13.013.0 ± 10.011.0 ± 8.0 14.0 ± 11.012.0 ± 9.0 2.800-4.0001.0 ± 0.814.0 ± 11.012.0 ± 9.0  0.3 ± 0.294.0 ± 3.59.0 ± 7.0>4.00  0.5 ± 0.45 0.3 ± 0.29 0.3 ± 0.29 0.5 ± 0.45 0.3 ± 0.29 0.5 ± 0.45
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is monolithic and has a breaking strength of at least 300 N. In another preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, wherein at least a fraction of the individual particulates, i.e. at least a single particulate within the mixture of particulates, have a breaking strength of at least 300 N.
Preferably, the mechanical properties, particularly the breaking strength, substantially relies on the presence and spatial distribution of the prolonged release matrix material, although its mere presence does typically not suffice in order to achieve said properties. The advantageous mechanical properties may not automatically be achieved by simply processing pharmacologically active ingredient, prolonged release matrix material, optionally additional prolonged release matrix material, and optionally further excipients by means of conventional methods for the preparation of pharmaceutical dosage forms. In fact, usually suitable apparatuses must be selected for the preparation and critical processing parameters must be adjusted, particularly pressure/force, temperature and time. Thus, even if conventional apparatuses are used, the process protocols usually must be adapted in order to meet the required criteria.
In general, the desired properties may be obtained only if, during preparation of the pharmaceutical dosage form,                suitable components        in suitable amounts        are exposed to        a sufficient pressure        at a sufficient temperature        for a sufficient period of time.        
Thus, regardless of the apparatus used, the process protocols must be adapted in order to meet the required criteria. Therefore, the breaking strength is separable from the composition.
The pharmaceutical dosage form or, when it is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the particulates according to the invention which contain the pharmacologically active ingredient particulates preferably have a breaking strength of at least 300 N, at least 400 N, or at least 500 N, preferably at least 600 N, more preferably at least 700 N, still more preferably at least 800 N, yet more preferably at least 1000 N, most preferably at least 1250 N and in particular at least 1500 N.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form is an oblong tablet, preferably the breaking strengths of the pharmaceutical dosage form across and lengthwise are each at least 200 N, at least 300 N, at least 400 N, at least 500 N, at least 600 N, at least 700 N, at least 800 N, at least 1000 N or at least 1500 N.
The “breaking strength” (resistance to crushing) of a pharmaceutical dosage form and of a particulate is known to the skilled person. In this regard it can be referred to, e.g., W. A. Ritschel, Die Tablette, 2. Auflage, Editio Cantor Verlag Aulendorf, 2002; H Liebermann et al., Pharmaceutical dosage forms: Pharmaceutical dosage forms, Vol. 2, Informa Healthcare; 2 edition, 1990; and Encyclopedia of Pharmaceutical Technology, Informa Healthcare; 1 edition.
For the purpose of the specification, the breaking strength is preferably defined as the amount of force that is necessary in order to fracture a pharmaceutical dosage form and a particulate, respectively (=breaking force). Therefore, for the purpose of the specification a pharmaceutical dosage form and a particulate, respectively, does preferably not exhibit the desired breaking strength when it breaks, i.e., is fractured into at least two independent parts that are separated from one another. In another preferred embodiment, however, the pharmaceutical dosage form and particulate, respectively, is regarded as being broken if the force decreases by 25% (threshold value) of the highest force measured during the measurement (see below).
The pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, according to the invention are distinguished from conventional pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, in that due to their breaking strength, they cannot be pulverized by the application of force with conventional means, such as for example a pestle and mortar, a hammer, a mallet or other usual means for pulverization, in particular devices developed for this purpose (pharmaceutical dosage form crushers). In this regard “pulverization” means crumbling into small particles. Avoidance of pulverization virtually rules out oral or parenteral, in particular intravenous or nasal abuse.
Conventional pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, typically have a breaking strength well below 200 N.
The breaking strength of conventional round pharmaceutical dosage forms/particulates may be estimated according to the following empirical formula:Breaking Strength [in N]=10×Diameter of pharmaceutical dosage form/particulate [in mm].
Thus, according to said empirical formula, a round pharmaceutical dosage form/particulate having a breaking strength of at least 300 N would require a diameter of at least 30 mm. Such a particulate, however, could not be swallowed, let alone a pharmaceutical dosage form containing a plurality of such particulates. The above empirical formula preferably does not apply to the pharmaceutical dosage form and particulate, respectively, according to the invention, which are not conventional but rather special.
Further, the actual mean chewing force is about 220 N (cf., e.g., P. A. Proeschel et al., J Dent Res, 2002, 81(7), 464-468). This means that conventional pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, having a breaking strength well below 200 N may be crushed upon spontaneous chewing, whereas the pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, according to the invention may preferably not.
Still further, when applying a gravitational acceleration of about 9.81 m/s2, 300 N correspond to a gravitational force of more than 30 kg, i.e. the pharmaceutical dosage form and particulate, respectively, according to the invention can preferably withstand a weight of more than 30 kg without being pulverized.
Methods for measuring the breaking strength are known to the skilled artisan. Suitable devices are commercially available.
For example, the breaking strength (resistance to crushing) can be measured in accordance with the Eur. Ph. 5.0, 2.9.8 or 6.0, 2.09.08 “Resistance to Crushing of Pharmaceutical dosage forms”. The particulates may be subjected to the same or similar breaking strength test as the pharmaceutical dosage form. The test is intended to determine, under defined conditions, the resistance to crushing of pharmaceutical dosage forms and individual particulates, respectively, measured by the force needed to disrupt them by crushing. The apparatus consists of 2 jaws facing each other, one of which moves towards the other. The flat surfaces of the jaws are perpendicular to the direction of movement. The crushing surfaces of the jaws are flat and larger than the zone of contact with the pharmaceutical dosage form and individual particulate, respectively. The apparatus is calibrated using a system with a precision of 1 Newton. The pharmaceutical dosage form and particulate, respectively, is placed between the jaws, taking into account, where applicable, the shape, the break-mark and the inscription; for each measurement the pharmaceutical dosage form and particulate, respectively, is oriented in the same way with respect to the direction of application of the force (and the direction of extension in which the breaking strength is to be measured). The measurement is carried out on 10 pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, taking care that all fragments have been removed before each determination. The result is expressed as the mean, minimum and maximum values of the forces measured, all expressed in Newton.
A similar description of the breaking strength (breaking force) can be found in the USP. The breaking strength can alternatively be measured in accordance with the method described therein where it is stated that the breaking strength is the force required to cause a pharmaceutical dosage form and particulate, respectively, to fail (i.e., break) in a specific plane. The pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, are generally placed between two platens, one of which moves to apply sufficient force to the pharmaceutical dosage form and particulate, respectively, to cause fracture. For conventional, round (circular cross-section) pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, loading occurs across their diameter (sometimes referred to as diametral loading), and fracture occurs in the plane. The breaking force of pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, is commonly called hardness in the pharmaceutical literature; however, the use of this term is misleading. In material science, the term hardness refers to the resistance of a surface to penetration or indentation by a small probe. The term crushing strength is also frequently used to describe the resistance of pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulate, respectively, to the application of a compressive load. Although this term describes the true nature of the test more accurately than does hardness, it implies that pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulate, respectively, are actually crushed during the test, which is often not the case.
Alternatively, the breaking strength (resistance to crushing) can be measured in accordance with WO 2008/107149, which can be regarded as a modification of the method described in the Eur. Ph. The apparatus used for the measurement is preferably a “Zwick Z 2.5” materials tester, Fmax=2.5 kN with a maximum draw of 1150 mm, which should be set up with one column and one spindle, a clearance behind of 100 mm and a test speed adjustable between 0.1 and 800 mm/min together with testControl software. Measurement is performed using a pressure piston with screw-in inserts and a cylinder (diameter 10 mm), a force transducer, Fmax. 1 kN, diameter=8 mm, class 0.5 from 10 N, class 1 from 2 N to ISO 7500-1, with manufacturer's test certificate M according to DIN 55350-18 (Zwick gross force Fmax=1.45 kN) (all apparatus from Zwick GmbH & Co. KG, Ulm, Germany) with Order No BTC-FR 2.5 TH. D09 for the tester, Order No BTC-LC 0050N. P01 for the force transducer, Order No BO 70000 S06 for the centring device.
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form and particulate, respectively, is regarded as being broken if it is fractured into at least two separate pieces.
The pharmaceutical dosage form and particulate, respectively, according to the invention preferably exhibit mechanical strength over a wide temperature range, in addition to the breaking strength (resistance to crushing) optionally also sufficient hardness, impact resistance, impact elasticity, tensile strength and/or modulus of elasticity, optionally also at low temperatures (e.g. below −24° C., below −40° C. or possibly even in liquid nitrogen), for it to be virtually impossible to pulverize by spontaneous chewing, grinding in a mortar, pounding, etc. Thus, preferably, the comparatively high breaking strength of the pharmaceutical dosage form and particulate, respectively, according to the invention is maintained even at low or very low temperatures, e.g., when the pharmaceutical dosage form is initially chilled to increase its brittleness, for example to temperatures below −25° C., below −40° C. or even in liquid nitrogen.
The pharmaceutical dosage form and particulate, respectively, according to the invention is characterized by a certain degree of breaking strength. This does not mean that it must also exhibit a certain degree of hardness. Hardness and breaking strength are different physical properties. Therefore, the tamper-resistance of the pharmaceutical dosage form does not necessarily depend on the hardness of the pharmaceutical dosage form and particulate, respectively. For instance, due to its breaking strength, impact strength, elasticity modulus and tensile strength, respectively, the pharmaceutical dosage form and particulate, respectively, can preferably be deformed, e.g. plastically, when exerting an external force, for example using a hammer, but cannot be pulverized, i.e., crumbled into a high number of fragments. In other words, the pharmaceutical dosage form and particulate, respectively, according to the invention are characterized by a certain degree of breaking strength, but not necessarily also by a certain degree of form stability.
Therefore, in the meaning of the specification, a pharmaceutical dosage form and particulate, respectively, that is deformed when being exposed to a force in a particular direction of extension but that does not break (plastic deformation or plastic flow) is preferably to be regarded as having the desired breaking strength in said direction of extension.
Preferred pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, are those having a suitable tensile strength as determined by a test method currently accepted in the art. Further preferred pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, are those having a Youngs Modulus as determined by a test method of the art. Still further preferred pharmaceutical dosages form and particulates, respectively, are those having an acceptable elongation at break.
The prolonged release matrix of the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention provides resistance against dose-dumping in aqueous ethanol.
The pharmaceutical dosage form can be tested in vitro using ethanol/simulated gastric fluid of 0%, 20% and 40% to evaluate alcohol extractability. Testing is preferably performed using standard procedures, e.g. USP Apparatus 1 (basket) or USP Apparatus 2 (paddle) at e.g. 50 rpm in e.g. 500 ml of media at 37° C., using a Perkin Elmer UV/VIS Spectrometer Lambda 20, UV at an appropriate wavelength for detection of the pharmacologically active ingredient present therein. Sample time points preferably include 0.5 and 1 hour.
Preferably, when comparing the in vitro release profile at 37° C. in simulated gastric fluid with the in vitro release profile in ethanol/simulated gastric fluid (40 vol.-%) at 37° C., the in vitro release in ethanol/simulated gastric fluid (40 vol.-%) is preferably not substantially accelerated compared to the in vitro release in simulated gastric fluid. Preferably, in this regard “substantially” means that at any given time point the in vitro release in ethanol/simulated gastric fluid (40 vol.-%) relatively deviates from the in vitro release in simulated gastric fluid by not more than +25%, more preferably not more than +20%, still more preferably not more than +15%, yet more preferably not more than +10%, even more preferably not more than +7.5%, most preferably not more than +5.0% and in particular not more than +2.5%.
A substantial relative acceleration of the in vitro release in ethanol/simulated gastric fluid (40 vol.-%) compared to the in vitro release in simulated gastric fluid is to be prevented according to the invention. However, a substantial relative deceleration of the in vitro release in ethanol/simulated gastric fluid (40 vol.-%) compared to the in vitro release in simulated gastric fluid, e.g., a relative deviation by −25% or more, may be possible and can even be desirable.
The pharmacologically active ingredient is not particularly limited.
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form contains only a single pharmacologically active ingredient. In another preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form contains a combination of two or more pharmacologically active ingredients.
Preferably, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention comprises a pharmacologically active ingredient having potential for abuse and potential for dose dumping in ethanol. Active ingredients with potential for being abused are known to the person skilled in the art and comprise e.g. tranquillizers, stimulants, barbiturates, narcotics, opioids or opioid derivatives.
Preferably, the pharmacologically active ingredient exhibits psychotropic action.
Preferably, the pharmacologically active ingredient is selected from the group consisting of opiates, opioids, stimulants, tranquilizers, and other narcotics.
Particularly preferably, the pharmacologically active ingredient is an opioid. According to the ATC index, opioids are divided into natural opium alkaloids, phenylpiperidine derivatives, diphenylpropylamine derivatives, benzomorphan derivatives, oripavine derivatives, morphinan derivatives and others.
The following opiates, opioids, tranquillizers or other narcotics are substances with a psychotropic action, i.e. have a potential of abuse, and hence are preferably contained in the pharmaceutical dosage form and the particulates, respectively: alfentanil, allobarbital, allyl-prodine, alphaprodine, alprazolam, amfepramone, amphetamine, amphetaminil, amobarbital, anileridine, apocodeine, axomadol, barbital, bemidone, benzylmorphine, bezitramide, bromaze-pam, brotizolam, buprenorphine, butobarbital, butorphanol, camazepam, carfentanil, cathine/D-norpseudoephedrine, chlordiazepoxide, clobazam clofedanol, clonazepam, clonitazene, clorazepate, clotiazepam, cloxazolam, cocaine, codeine, cyclobarbital, cyclorphan, cypre-norphine, delorazepam, desomorphine, dextromoramide, dextropropoxyphene, dezocine, diampromide, diamorphone, diazepam, dihydrocodeine, dihydromorphine, dihydromorphone, dimenoxadol, dimephetamol, dimethylthiambutene, dioxaphetylbutyrate, dipipanone, dronabinol, eptazocine, estazolam, ethoheptazine, ethylmethylthiambutene, ethyl loflazepate, ethylmorphine, etonitazene, etorphine, faxeladol, fencamfamine, fenethylline, fenpipramide, fenproporex, fentanyl, fludiazepam, flunitrazepam, flurazepam, halazepam, haloxazolam, heroin, hydrocodone, hydromorphone, hydroxypethidine, isomethadone, hydroxymethyl-morphinan, ketazolam, ketobemidone, levacetylmethadol (LAAM), levomethadone, levorphanol, levophenacylmorphane, levoxemacin, lisdexamfetamine dimesylate, lofentanil, loprazolam, lorazepam, lormetazepam, mazindol, medazepam, mefenorex, meperidine, meprobamate, metapon, meptazinol, metazocine, methylmorphine, metamphetamine, methadone, metha-qualone, 3-methylfentanyl, 4-methylfentanyl, methylphenidate, methylphenobarbital, methyprylon, metopon, midazolam, modafinil, morphine, myrophine, nabilone, nalbuphene, nalorphine, narceine, nicomorphine, nimetazepam, nitrazepam, nordazepam, norlevorphanol, normethadone, normorphine, norpipanone, opium, oxazepam, oxazolam, oxycodone, oxymorphone, Papaver somniferum, papavereturn, pernoline, pentazocine, pentobarbital, pethidine, phenadoxone, phenomorphane, phenazocine, phenoperidine, piminodine, pholcodeine, phenmetrazine, phenobarbital, phentermine, pinazepam, pipradrol, piritramide, prazepam, profadol, proheptazine, promedol, properidine, propoxyphene, remifentanil, secbutabarbital, secobarbital, sufentanil, tapentadol, temazepam, tetrazepam, tilidine (cis and trans), tramadol, triazolam, vinylbital, N-(1-methyl-2-piperidinoethyl)-N-(2-pyridyl)propionamide, (1R,2R)-3-(3-dimethylamino-1-ethyl-2-methyl-propyl)phenol, (1R,2R,4S)-2-(dimethylamino)-methyl-4-(p-fluorobenzyloxy)-1-(m-methoxyphenyl)cyclohexanol, (1R,2R)-3-(2-dimethylamino-methyl-cyclohexyl)phenol, (1S,2S)-3-(3-dimethylamino-1-ethyl-2-methyl-propyl)phenol, (2R,3R)-1-dimethylamino-3(3-methoxyphenyl)-2-methyl-pentan-3-ol, (1RS,3RS,6RS)-6-dimethylaminomethyl-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)-cyclohexane-1,3-diol, preferably as racemate, 3-(2-dimethylaminomethyl-1-hydroxy-cyclohexyl)phenyl 2-(4-isobutyl-phenyl)propionate, 3-(2-dimethylaminomethyl-1-hydroxy-cyclohexyl)phenyl 2-(6-methoxy-naphthalen-2-yl)propionate, 3-(2-dimethylaminomethyl-cyclohex-1-enyl)-phenyl 2-(4-isobutyl-phenyl)propionate, 3-(2-dimethylaminomethyl-cyclohex-1-enyl)-phenyl 2-(6-methoxy-naphthalen-2-yl)propionate, (RR—SS)-2-acetoxy-4-trifluoromethyl-benzoic acid 3-(2-dimethylaminomethyl-1-hydroxy-cyclohexyl)-phenyl ester, (RR—SS)-2-hydroxy-4-trifluoromethyl-benzoic acid 3-(2-dimethylaminomethyl-1-hydroxy-cyclohexyl)-phenyl ester, (RR—SS)-4-chloro-2-hydroxy-benzoic acid 3-(2-dimethylaminomethyl-1-hydroxy-cyclohexyl)-phenyl ester, (RR—SS)-2-hydroxy-4-methyl-benzoic acid 3-(2-dimethylaminomethyl-1-hydroxy-cyclohexyl)-phenyl ester, (RR—SS)-2-hydroxy-4-methoxy-benzoic acid 3-(2-dimethylaminomethyl-1-hydroxy-cyclohexyl)-phenyl ester, (RR—SS)-2-hydroxy-5-nitro-benzoic acid 3-(2-dimethylaminomethyl-1-hydroxy-cyclohexyl)-phenyl ester, (RR—SS)-2′,4′-difluoro-3-hydroxy-biphenyl-4-carboxylic acid 3-(2-dimethylaminomethyl-1-hydroxy-cyclo-hexyl)-phenyl ester, and corresponding stereoisomeric compounds, in each case the corresponding derivatives thereof, physiologically acceptable enantiomers, stereoisomers, diastereomers and racemates and the physiologically acceptable derivatives thereof, e.g. ethers, esters or amides, and in each case the physiologically acceptable compounds thereof, in particular the acid or base addition salts thereof and solvates, e.g. hydrochlorides.
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is selected from the group consisting of DPI-125, M6G (CE-04-410), ADL-5859, CR-665, NRP290 and sebacoyl dinalbuphine ester.
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is selected from the group consisting of oxymorphone, hydromorphone and morphine.
In another preferred embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is selected from the group consisting of tramadol, tapentadol, faxeladol and axomadol.
In still another preferred embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is selected from the group consisting of 1,1-(3-dimethylamino-3-phenylpentamethylene)-6-fluoro-1,3,4,9-tetrahydropyrano[3,4-b]indole, particularly its hemicitrate; 1,1-[3-dimethylamino-3-(2-thienyl)pentamethylene]-1,3,4,9-tetrahydropyrano[3,4-b]indole, particularly its citrate; and 1,1-[3-dimethylamino-3-(2-thienyl)pentamethylene]-1,3,4,9-tetrahydropyrano[3,4-b]-6-fluoroindole, particularly its hemicitrate. These compounds are known from, e.g., WO 2004/043967, WO 2005/066183.
The pharmacologically active ingredient may be present in form of a physiologically acceptable salt, e.g. physiologically acceptable acid addition salt.
Physiologically acceptable acid addition salts comprise the acid addition salt forms which can conveniently be obtained by treating the base form of the active ingredient with appropriate organic and inorganic acids. Active ingredients containing an acidic proton may be converted into their non-toxic metal or amine addition salt forms by treatment with appropriate organic and inorganic bases. The term addition salt also comprises the hydrates and solvent addition forms which the active ingredients are able to form. Examples of such forms are e.g. hydrates, alcoholates and the like.
It has been surprisingly found that the content of the pharmacologically active ingredient in the pharmaceutical dosage form and in the particulates, respectively, can be optimized in order to provide the best compromise between tamper-resistance, disintegration time and drug release, drug load, processability (especially pharmaceutical dosage formtability) and patient compliance.
The pharmacologically active ingredient is present in the pharmaceutical dosage form in a therapeutically effective amount. The amount that constitutes a therapeutically effective amount varies according to the active ingredients being used, the condition being treated, the severity of said condition, the patient being treated, and the frequency of administration.
The content of the pharmacologically active ingredient in the pharmaceutical dosage form is not limited. The dose of the pharmacologically active ingredient which is adapted for administration preferably is in the range of 0.1 mg to 500 mg, more preferably in the range of 1.0 mg to 400 mg, even more preferably in the range of 5.0 mg to 300 mg, and most preferably in the range of 10 mg to 250 mg. In a preferred embodiment, the total amount of the pharmacologically active ingredient that is contained in the pharmaceutical dosage form is within the range of from 0.01 to 200 mg, more preferably 0.1 to 190 mg, still more preferably 1.0 to 180 mg, yet more preferably 1.5 to 160 mg, most preferably 2.0 to 100 mg and in particular 2.5 to 80 mg.
Preferably, the content of the pharmacologically active ingredient is within the range of from 0.01 to 80 wt.-%, more preferably 0.1 to 50 wt.-%, still more preferably 1 to 25 wt.-% or 35 wt.-%, based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form.
In a preferred embodiment, the content of pharmacologically active ingredient is within the range of from 5.0±4.5 wt.-%, or 7.5±7.0 wt.-%, or 10±9.0 wt.-%, or 12.5±12.0 wt.-%, or 15±14 wt.-%, or 17.5±17.0 wt.-%, or 20±19 wt.-%, or 22.5±22.0 wt.-%, or 25±24 wt.-%, or 35±30 wt.-%; more preferably 5.0±4.0 wt.-%, or 7.5±6.0 wt.-%, or 10±8.0 wt.-%, or 12.5±12.0 wt.-%, or 15±12 wt.-%, or 17.5±15.0 wt.-%, or 20±19 wt.-%, or 22.5±22.0 wt.-%, or 25±24 wt.-%, or 30±20 wt.-%; still more preferably 5.0±3.5 wt.-%, or 7.5±5.0 wt.-%, or 10±7.0 wt.-%, or 12.5±10.0 wt.-%, or 15±10 wt.-%, or 17.5±13.0 wt.-%, or 20±17 wt.-%, or 22.5±19.0 wt.-%, or 25±21 wt.-%, or 30±18 wt.-%; yet more preferably 5.0±3.0 wt.-%, or 7.5±4.0 wt.-%, or 10±6.0 wt.-%, or 12.5±8.0 wt.-%, or 15±8.0 wt.-%, or 17.5±11.0 wt.-%, or 20±15 wt.-%, or 22.5±16.0 wt.-%, or 25±18 wt.-%, or 30±15 wt.-%; even more preferably 5.0±2.5 wt.-%, or 7.5±3.0 wt.-%, or 10±5.0 wt.-%, or 12.5±6.0 wt.-%, or 15±6.0 wt.-%, or 17.5±9.0 wt.-%, or 20±13 wt.-%, or 22.5±13.0 wt.-%, or 25±15 wt.-%, or 30±13 wt.-%; most preferably 5.0±2.0 wt.-%, or 7.5±2.0 wt.-%, or 10±4.0 wt.-%, or 12.5±4.0 wt.-%, or 15±4.0 wt.-%, or 17.5±7.0 wt.-%, or 20±11 wt.-%, or 22.5±10.0 wt.-%, or 25±12 wt.-%, or 30±10 wt.-%; and in particular 5.0±1.5 wt.-%, or 7.5±1.0 wt.-%, or 10±3.0 wt.-%, or 12.5±2.0 wt.-%, or 15±2.0 wt.-%, or 17.5±5.0 wt.-%, or 20±9 wt.-%, or 22.5±7.0 wt.-%, or 25±9 wt.-%, or 30±8 wt.-%; in each case either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
In a further preferred embodiment, the content of pharmacologically active ingredient is within the range of from 20±6 wt.-%, more preferably 20±5 wt.-%, still more preferably 20±4 wt.-%, most preferably 20±3 wt.-%, and in particular 20±2 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient. In another preferred embodiment, the content of pharmacologically active ingredient is within the range of from 25±6 wt.-%, more preferably 25±5 wt.-%, still more preferably 25±4 wt.-%, most preferably 25±3 wt.-%, and in particular 25±2 wt.-%, either based on the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form or, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, based on the total weight of the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient.
The skilled person may readily determine an appropriate amount of pharmacologically active ingredient to include in a pharmaceutical dosage form. For instance, in the case of analgesics, the total amount of pharmacologically active ingredient present in the pharmaceutical dosage form is that sufficient to provide analgesia. The total amount of pharmacologically active ingredient administered to a patient in a dose will vary depending on numerous factors including the nature of the pharmacologically active ingredient, the weight of the patient, the severity of the pain, the nature of other therapeutic agents being administered etc.
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is contained in the pharmaceutical dosage form in an amount of 7.5±5 mg, 10±5 mg, 20±5 mg, 30±5 mg, 40±5 mg, 50±5 mg, 60±5 mg, 70±5 mg, 80±5 mg, 90±5 mg, 100±5 mg, 110±5 mg, 120±5 mg, 130±5, 140±5 mg, 150±5 mg, 160±5 mg, 170±5 mg, 180±5 mg, 190±5 mg, 200±5 mg, 210±5 mg, 220±5 mg, 230±5 mg, 240±5 mg, 250±5 mg, 260±5 mg, 270±5 mg, 280±5 mg, 290±5 mg, or 300±5 mg. In another preferred embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is contained in the pharmaceutical dosage form in an amount of 5±2.5 mg, 7.5±2.5 mg, 10±2.5 mg, 15±2.5 mg, 20±2.5 mg, 25±2.5 mg, 30±2.5 mg, 35±2.5 mg, 40±2.5 mg, 45±2.5 mg, 50±2.5 mg, 55±2.5 mg, 60±2.5 mg, 65±2.5 mg, 70±2.5 mg, 75±2.5 mg, 80±2.5 mg, 85±2.5 mg, 90±2.5 mg, 95±2.5 mg, 100±2.5 mg, 105±2.5 mg, 110±2.5 mg, 115±2.5 mg, 120±2.5 mg, 125±2.5 mg, 130±2.5 mg, 135±2.5 mg, 140±2.5 mg, 145±2.5 mg, 150±2.5 mg, 155±2.5 mg, 160±2.5 mg, 165±2.5 mg, 170±2.5 mg, 175±2.5 mg, 180±2.5 mg, 185±2.5 mg, 190±2.5 mg, 195±2.5 mg, 200±2.5 mg, 205±2.5 mg, 210±2.5 mg, 215±2.5 mg, 220±2.5 mg, 225±2.5 mg, 230±2.5 mg, 235±2.5 mg, 240±2.5 mg, 245±2.5 mg, 250±2.5 mg, 255±2.5 mg, 260±2.5 mg, or 265±2.5 mg.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is tapentadol, preferably its HCl salt, and the pharmaceutical dosage form is adapted for administration once daily, twice daily, thrice daily or more frequently. In this embodiment, pharmacologically active ingredient is preferably contained in the pharmaceutical dosage form in an amount of from 25 to 100 mg.
In another particularly preferred embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is tramadol, preferably its HCl salt, and the pharmaceutical dosage form is adapted for administration once daily, twice daily, thrice daily or more frequently. In this embodiment, pharmacologically active ingredient is preferably contained in the pharmaceutical dosage form in an amount of from 25 to 300 mg, more preferably 80 to 140 mg.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is oxymorphone, preferably its HCl salt, and the pharmaceutical dosage form is adapted for administration once daily, twice daily, thrice daily or more frequently. In this embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is preferably contained in the pharmaceutical dosage form in an amount of from 5 to 40 mg. In another particularly preferred embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is oxymorphone, preferably its HCl salt, and the pharmaceutical dosage form is adapted for administration once daily. In this embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is preferably contained in the pharmaceutical dosage form in an amount of from 10 to 80 mg.
In another particularly preferred embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is oxycodone, preferably its HCl salt, and the pharmaceutical dosage form is adapted for administration once daily, twice daily, thrice daily or more frequently. In this embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is preferably contained in the pharmaceutical dosage form in an amount of from 5 to 80 mg.
In still another particularly preferred embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is hydromorphone, preferably its HCl, and the pharmaceutical dosage form is adapted for administration once daily, twice daily, thrice daily or more frequently. In this embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is preferably contained in the pharmaceutical dosage form in an amount of from 2 to 52 mg. In another particularly preferred embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is hydromorphone, preferably its HCl, and the pharmaceutical dosage form is adapted for administration once daily, twice daily, thrice daily or more frequently. In this embodiment, the pharmacologically active ingredient is preferably contained in the pharmaceutical dosage form in an amount of from 4 to 104 mg.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the particulates present in the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention preferably comprise 3 to 75 wt.-% of pharmacologically active ingredient, more preferably 5 to 70 wt.-% of pharmacologically active ingredient, still more preferably 7.5 to 65 wt.-% of pharmacologically active ingredient, based on the total weight of a particulate.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the content of the pharmacologically active ingredient is preferably at least 5.0 wt.-% or at least 10 wt.-%, more preferably at least 15 wt.-%, still more preferably at least 20 wt.-%, yet more preferably at least 25 wt.-%, even more preferably at least 30 wt.-%, most preferably at least 35 wt.-%, and in particular at least 40 wt.-%, based on the total weight of a particulate.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the content of the pharmacologically active ingredient is preferably at most 70 wt.-%, more preferably at most 65 wt.-%, still more preferably at most 60 wt.-%, yet more preferably at most 55 wt.-%, most preferably at most 50 wt.-%, based on the total weight of a particulate.
In a preferred embodiment, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the content of the pharmacologically active ingredient is within the range of 35±30 wt.-%, more preferably 35±25 wt.-%, still more preferably 35±20 wt.-%, yet more preferably 35±15 wt.-%, most preferably 35±10 wt.-%, and in particular 35±5 wt.-%, based on the total weight of a particulate. In another preferred embodiment, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the content of the pharmacologically active ingredient is within the range of 45±30 wt.-%, more preferably 45±25 wt.-%, still more preferably 45±20 wt.-%, yet more preferably 45±15 wt.-%, most preferably 45±10 wt.-%, and in particular 45±5 wt.-%, based on the total weight of a particulate. In still another preferred embodiment, when the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, the content of the pharmacologically active ingredient is within the range of 55±30 wt.-%, more preferably 55±25 wt.-%, still more preferably 55±20 wt.-%, yet more preferably 55±15 wt.-%, most preferably 55±10 wt.-%, and in particular 55±5 wt.-%, based on the total weight of a particulate.
The pharmacologically active ingredient that is included in the preparation of the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention preferably has an average particle size of less than 500 microns, still more preferably less than 300 microns, yet more preferably less than 200 or 100 microns. There is no lower limit on the average particle size and it may be, for example, 50 microns. The particle size of pharmacologically active ingredients may be determined by any technique conventional in the art, e.g. laser light scattering, sieve analysis, light microscopy or image analysis. Generally speaking it is preferable that the largest dimension of the pharmacologically active ingredient particle be less than the size of the particulates (e.g. less than the smallest dimension of the particulates).
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention, preferably the particulates, comprise an opioid (agonist) as well as an opioid antagonist.
Any conventional opioid antagonist may be present, e.g. naltrexone or naloxone or their pharmaceutically acceptable salts. Naloxone, including its salts, is particularly preferred. The opioid antagonist may be present within the particulates or within the matrix. Alternatively, opioid antagonist may be provided in separate particulates to the pharmacologically active ingredients. The preferred composition of such particulates is the same as that described for pharmacologically active ingredient-containing particulates.
The ratio of opioid agonist to opioid antagonist in the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention is preferably 1:1 to 3:1 by weight, for example, about 2:1 by weight.
In another preferred embodiment, neither the particulates nor the pharmaceutical dosage form comprise any opioid antagonist.
In a preferred embodiment, besides the pharmacologically active ingredient that may have any solubility in aqueous ethanol, relative to the total weight of the pharmaceutical dosage form, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention preferably contains at most 25 wt.-%, more preferably at most 20 wt.-%, still more preferably at most 15 wt.-%, yet more preferably at most 10 wt.-%, even more preferably at most 5.0 wt.-%, most preferably at most 2.5 wt.-%, and in particular at most 1.0 wt.-% of ingredients (prolonged release matrix material, additional prolonged release matrix material, excipients, and the like) having at room temperature in aqueous ethanol (40 vol.-%) a solubility of at least 100 mg/ml, more preferably a solubility of at least 75 mg/ml, still more preferably a solubility of at least 50 mg/ml, yet more preferably a solubility of at least 25 mg/ml, even more preferably a solubility of at least 10 mg/ml, most preferably a solubility of at least 5.0 mg/ml, and in particular a solubility of at least 1.0 mg/ml.
When the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticulate or multiparticulate, preferred contents of pharmacologically active ingredient, prolonged release matrix material, additional prolonged release matrix material, and excipients of the particulates, relative to the total weight of the particulates, are summarized as embodiments B1 to B32 in the tables here below:
wt.-%B1B2B3B4pharmacologically active ingredient40 ± 3040 ± 2040 ± 1040 ± 5 nonionic acrylate polymer or 40 ± 3040 ± 2040 ± 1040 ± 5 waxy materialadditional prolonged release 10 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 10matrix materialfurther excipients10 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 10
wt.-%B5B6B7B8pharmacologically active ingredient30 ± 2530 ± 2030 ± 1030 ± 5 nonionic acrylate polymer or 50 ± 3050 ± 2050 ± 1050 ± 5 waxy materialadditional prolonged release 10 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 10matrix materialfurther excipients10 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 10
wt.-%B9B10B11B12pharmacologically active ingredient50 ± 3050 ± 2050 ± 1050 ± 5 nonionic acrylate polymer or 30 ± 2530 ± 2030 ± 1030 ± 5 waxy materialadditional prolonged release 10 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 10matrix materialfurther excipients10 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 10
wt.-%B13B14B15B16pharmacologically active ingredient35 ± 3035 ± 2035 ± 1035 ± 5 nonionic acrylate polymer or 35 ± 3035 ± 2035 ± 1035 ± 5 waxy materialadditional prolonged release 20 ± 1020 ± 1020 ± 1020 ± 10matrix materialfurther excipients10 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 10
wt.-%B17B18B19B20pharmacologically 20 ± 15  20 ± 12.520 ± 1020 ± 5 active ingredientnonionic acrylate polymer or 40 ± 3040 ± 2040 ± 1040 ± 5 waxy materialadditional prolonged release 30 ± 2030 ± 1530 ± 1030 ± 10matrix materialfurther excipients10 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 10
wt.-%B21B22B23B24pharmacologically 40 ± 3040 ± 2040 ± 1040 ± 5 active ingredientnonionic acrylate polymer or 20 ± 15  20 ± 12.520 ± 1020 ± 5 waxy materialadditional prolonged release 30 ± 2030 ± 1530 ± 1030 ± 10matrix materialfurther excipients10 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 10
wt.-%B25B26B27B28pharmacologically active ingredient30 ± 2530 ± 2030 ± 1030 ± 5 nonionic acrylate polymer or 30 ± 2530 ± 2030 ± 1030 ± 5 waxy materialadditional prolonged release 20 ± 2020 ± 1520 ± 1020 ± 10matrix materialfurther excipients20 ± 2020 ± 1520 ± 1020 ± 10
wt.-%B29B30B31B32pharmacologically  10 ± 7.5 10 ± 7.510 ± 5 10 ± 5active ingredientnonionic acrylate polymer or 40 ± 3040 ± 2040 ± 1040 ± 5waxy materialadditional prolonged release 40 ± 1040 ± 1040 ± 10 40 ± 10matrix materialfurther excipients10 ± 1010 ± 1010 ± 5 10 ± 5
The subjects to which the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention can be administered are not particularly limited. Preferably, the subjects are animals, more preferably human beings.
In a preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention                is monolithic; and/or        is formed or composed of material without joints or seams or consists of or constitutes a single unit; and/or        has a breaking strength of at least 300 N; and/or        has a weight of at least 200 mg; and/or        contains the pharmacologically active ingredient homogeneously distributed over the entire pharmaceutical dosage form (irrespective of a coating, if any).        
In another preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention                contains a plurality of oligoparticulates which contain the pharmacologically active ingredient embedded in the prolonged release matrix; and/or        has a breaking strength of preferably less than 300 N, whereas the oligoparticulates have a breaking strength of at least 300 N; and/or        contains oligoparticulates which contain the pharmacologically active ingredient and which have a weight of at least 20 mg; and/or        contains oligoparticulates which as such provide resistance against solvent extraction and against dose-dumping in aqueous ethanol; and/or        as such may be crushable by conventional means such as grinding in a mortar or crushing by means of a hammer. However, the particulates which contain the pharmacologically active ingredient exhibit mechanical properties such that they cannot be pulverized by conventional means any further.        
In still another preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention                contains a plurality of multiparticulates which contain the pharmacologically active ingredient embedded in the prolonged release matrix; and/or        has a breaking strength of preferably less than 300 N, whereas the multiparticulates have a breaking strength of at least 300 N; and/or        contains multiparticulates, wherein the multiparticulates as such provide resistance against solvent extraction and against dose-dumping in aqueous ethanol; and/or        as such may be crushable by conventional means such as grinding in a mortar or crushing by means of a hammer. However, the particulates which contain the pharmacologically active ingredient exhibit mechanical properties such that they cannot be pulverized by conventional means any further.        
The pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention or, when it is oligoparticular or multiparticulate, the particulates that contain the pharmacologically active ingredient are preferably thermoformed, preferably by melt-extrusion, although also other methods of thermoforming may be useful, such as press-molding at elevated temperature or heating of compacts that were manufactured by conventional compression in a first step and then heated above the softening temperature of the prolonged release matrix material in a second step to form break resistant, hardened compacts, i.e. monolithic dosage forms or particulates, respectively. In this regard, thermoforming preferably means the forming, or molding of a mass after, before or during the application of heat. In a preferred embodiment, thermoforming is performed by hot-melt extrusion.
In a preferred embodiment, hot melt-extrusion is performed by means of a twin-screw-extruder. Melt extrusion preferably provides a melt-extruded strand that is preferably cut into monoliths, which are then optionally compressed and formed. Preferably, compression is achieved by means of a die and a punch, preferably from a monolithic mass obtained by melt extrusion. If obtained via melt extrusion, the compressing step is preferably carried out with a monolithic mass exhibiting ambient temperature, that is, a temperature in the range from 20 to 25° C.
The strands obtained by way of extrusion can either be subjected to the compression step as such or can be cut prior to the compression step. This cutting can be performed by usual techniques, for example using rotating knives or compressed air, at elevated temperature, e.g. when the extruded stand is still warm due to hot-melt extrusion, or at ambient temperature, i.e. after the extruded strand has been allowed to cool down. When the extruded strand is still warm, singulation of the extruded strand into extruded monolithic pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, is preferably performed by cutting the extruded strand immediately after it has exited the extrusion die.
However, when the extruded strand is cut in the cooled state, subsequent singulation of the extruded strand is preferably performed by optionally transporting the still hot extruded strand by means of conveyor belts, allowing it to cool down and to congeal, and subsequently cutting it. Alternatively, the shaping can take place as described in EP-A 240 906 by the extrudate being passed between two counter-rotating calender rolls and being shaped directly to pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively. It is of course also possible to subject the extruded strands to the compression step or to the cutting step when still warm, that is more or less immediately after the extrusion step. The extrusion is preferably carried out by means of a twin-screw extruder.
The pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, according to the invention may be produced by different processes, the particularly preferred of which are explained in greater detail below. Several suitable processes have already been described in the prior art. In this regard it can be referred to, e.g., WO 2005/016313, WO 2005/016314, WO 2005/063214, WO 2005/102286, WO 2006/002883, WO 2006/002884, WO 2006/002886, WO 2006/082097, and WO 2006/082099.
In general, the process for the production of the pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, according to the invention preferably comprises the following steps:    (a) mixing all ingredients;    (b) optionally pre-forming the mixture obtained from step (a), preferably by applying heat and/or force to the mixture obtained from step (a), the quantity of heat supplied preferably not being sufficient to heat the prolonged release matrix material up to its softening point;    (c) hardening the mixture by applying heat and force, it being possible to supply the heat during and/or before the application of force and the quantity of heat supplied being sufficient to heat the prolonged release matrix material at least up to its softening point; and thereafter allowing the material to cool and removing the force    (d) optionally singulating the hardened mixture;    (e) optionally shaping the particulates; and    (f) optionally providing a film coating.
Heat may be supplied directly, e.g. by contact or by means of hot gas such as hot air, or with the assistance of ultrasound; or is indirectly supplied by friction and/or shear. Force may be applied and/or the particulates may be shaped for example by direct pharmaceutical dosage forming or with the assistance of a suitable extruder, particularly by means of a screw extruder equipped with one or two screws (single-screw-extruder and twin-screw-extruder, respectively) or by means of a planetary gear extruder.
The final shape of the pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, may either be provided during the hardening of the mixture by applying heat and force (step (c)) or in a subsequent step (step (e)). In both cases, the mixture of all components is preferably in the plastified state, i.e. preferably, shaping is performed at a temperature at least above the softening point of the prolonged release matrix material. However, extrusion at lower temperatures, e.g. ambient temperature, is also possible and may be preferred.
Shaping can be performed, e.g., by means of a pharmaceutical dosage forming press comprising die and punches of appropriate shape.
A particularly preferred process for the manufacture of the pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, according to the invention involves hot-melt extrusion. In this process, the pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, according to the invention are produced by thermoforming with the assistance of an extruder, preferably without there being any observable consequent discoloration of the extrudate.
This process is characterized in that                a) all components are mixed,        b) the resultant mixture is heated in the extruder at least up to the softening point of the prolonged release matrix material and extruded through the outlet orifice of the extruder by application of force,        c) the still plastic extrudate is singulated and formed into the pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, or        d) the cooled and optionally reheated singulated extrudate is formed into the pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively.        
Mixing of the components according to process step a) may also proceed in the extruder.
The components may also be mixed in a mixer known to the person skilled in the art. The mixer may, for example, be a roll mixer, shaking mixer, shear mixer or compulsory mixer.
The, preferably molten, mixture which has been heated in the extruder at least up to the softening point of prolonged release matrix material is extruded from the extruder through a die with at least one bore.
The process according to the invention requires the use of suitable extruders, preferably screw extruders. Screw extruders which are equipped with two screws (twin-screw-extruders) are particularly preferred.
In a preferred embodiment, extrusion is performed in the absence of water, i.e., no water is added. However, traces of water (e.g., caused by atmospheric humidity) may be present.
In another preferred embodiment, particularly when the prolonged release matrix material and/or the additional prolonged release matrix material are employed in the form of aqueous dispersions, extrusion is performed in the presence of water and the water is evaporated from the extruded material in the course of the extrusion process, i.e. preferably before the extruded material exits the outlet orifice of the extruder. Therefore a vacuum pump mechanism is used to extract the (evaporated) water from the extruded material. Thus, the extruded strand is preferably water-free, which preferably means that the water content of the extruded strand is preferably at most 10 wt.-%, or at most 7.5 wt.-%, or at most 5.0 wt.-%, or at most 4.0 wt.-%, or at most 3.0 wt.-%, or at most 2.0 wt.-%, more preferably at most 1.7 wt.-%, still more preferably at most 1.5 wt.-%, yet more preferably at most 1.3 wt.-%, even more preferably at most 1.0 wt.-%, most preferably at most 0.7 wt.-%, and in particular at most 0.5 wt.-%. For that purpose, extrusion is preferably performed at a temperature above the boiling point of water under the given conditions; when extrusion is performed under vacuum, the boiling point of water may be substantially below 100° C. However, even if extrusion is performed under vacuum the preferred extrusion temperature is above 100° C.
The extruder preferably comprises at least two temperature zones, with heating of the mixture at least up to the softening point of the prolonged release matrix material proceeding in the first zone, which is downstream from a feed zone and optionally mixing zone. The throughput of the mixture is preferably from 1.0 kg to 15 kg/hour. In a preferred embodiment, the throughput is from 0.2 kg/hour to 3.5 kg/hour. In another preferred embodiment, the throughput is from 4 to 15 kg/hour.
In a preferred embodiment, the die head pressure is within the range of from 0.5 to 200 bar. The die head pressure can be adjusted inter alia by die geometry, temperature profile, extrusion speed, number of bores in the dies, screw configuration, first feeding steps in the extruder, and the like.
In a preferred embodiment, the die head pressure is within the range of from 20±19 bar, more preferably 20±15 bar, and in particular 20±10 bar; or the die head pressure is within the range of from 30±20 bar, more preferably 30±15 bar, and in particular 30±10 bar; or the die head pressure is within the range of from 40±20 bar, more preferably 40±15 bar, and in particular 40±10 bar; or the die head pressure is within the range of from 50±20 bar, more preferably 50±15 bar, and in particular 50±10 bar; or the die head pressure is within the range of from 60±20 bar, more preferably 60±15 bar, and in particular 60±10 bar; or the die head pressure is within the range of from 70±20 bar, more preferably 70±15 bar, and in particular 70±10 bar; or the die head pressure is within the range of from 80±20 bar, more preferably 80±15 bar, and in particular 80±10 bar; or the die head pressure is within the range of from 90±20 bar, more preferably 90±15 bar, and in particular 90±10 bar; or the die head pressure is within the range of from 100±20 bar, more preferably 100±15 bar, and in particular 100±10 bar.
The die geometry or the geometry of the bores is freely selectable. The die or the bores may accordingly exhibit a flat (film), round, oblong or oval cross-section, wherein the round cross-section preferably has a diameter of 0.1 mm to 2 mm for extruded particles and a larger diameter for extruded monolithic pharmaceutical dosage forms. Preferably, the die or the bores have a round cross-section. The casing of the extruder used according to the invention may be heated or cooled. The corresponding temperature control, i.e. heating or cooling, is so arranged that the mixture to be extruded exhibits at least an average temperature (product temperature) corresponding to the softening temperature of the prolonged release matrix material and does not rise above a temperature at which the pharmacologically active ingredient to be processed may be damaged. Preferably, the temperature of the mixture to be extruded is adjusted to below 180° C., preferably below 150° C., but at least to the softening temperature of prolonged release matrix material. Typical extrusion temperatures are 120° C. and 150° C.
In a preferred embodiment, the extruder torque is within the range of from 30 to 95%. Extruder torque can be adjusted inter alia by die geometry, temperature profile, extrusion speed, number of bores in the dies, screw configuration, first feeding steps in the extruder, and the like.
After extrusion of the molten mixture and optional cooling of the extruded strand or extruded strands, the extrudates are preferably singulated. This singulation may preferably be performed by cutting up the extrudates by means of revolving or rotating knives, wires, blades or with the assistance of laser cutters.
Preferably, intermediate or final storage of the optionally singulated extrudate or the final shape of the pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, according to the invention is performed under oxygen-free atmosphere which may be achieved, e.g., by means of oxygen-scavengers.
The singulated extrudate may be press-formed into pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, in order to impart the final shape to the pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively.
The application of force in the extruder onto the at least plasticized mixture is adjusted by controlling the rotational speed of the conveying device in the extruder and the geometry thereof and by dimensioning the outlet orifice in such a manner that the pressure necessary for extruding the plasticized mixture is built up in the extruder, preferably immediately prior to extrusion. The extrusion parameters which, for each particular composition, are necessary to give rise to a pharmaceutical dosage form with desired mechanical properties, may be established by simple preliminary testing.
For example but not limiting, extrusion may be performed by means of a twin-screw-extruder type ZSE 18 or ZSE27 (Leistritz, Nürnberg, Germany), screw diameters of 18 or 27 mm. Screws having eccentric or blunt ends may be used. A heatable die with a round bore or with a multitude of bores each having a diameter of 0.2, 0.3, 0.4, 0.5, 0.6, 0.7, 0.8, 0.9, 1.0, 2.0, 3.0, 4.0, 5.0 or 0.6 mm may be used. The extrusion parameters may be adjusted e.g. to the following values: rotational speed of the screws: 120 Upm; delivery rate 2 kg/h for a ZSE 18 or 8 kg/h for a ZSE27; product temperature: in front of die 125° C. and behind die 135° C.; and jacket temperature: 110° C. Another suitable extruder that is equipped with a vacuum pump is a Thermo Scientific* Pharma 16 HME hot melt twin-screw extruder.
Preferably, extrusion is performed by means of twin-screw-extruders or planetary-gear-extruders, twin-screw extruders (co-rotating or contra-rotating) being particularly preferred.
The pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, according to the invention are preferably produced by thermoforming with the assistance of an extruder without any observable consequent discoloration of the extrudates.
The process for the preparation of the pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, according to the invention is preferably performed continuously. Preferably, the process involves the extrusion of a homogeneous mixture of all components. It is particularly advantageous if the thus obtained intermediate, e.g. the strand obtained by extrusion, exhibits uniform properties. Particularly desirable are uniform density, uniform distribution of the active compound, uniform mechanical properties, uniform porosity, uniform appearance of the surface, etc. Only under these circumstances the uniformity of the pharmacological properties, such as the stability of the release profile, may be ensured and the amount of rejects can be kept low.
Preferably, the pharmaceutical dosage form is oligoparticular or multiparticulate and the particulates according to the invention can be regarded as “extruded pellets”. The term “extruded pellets” has structural implications which are understood by persons skilled in the art. A person skilled in the art knows that pelletized pharmaceutical dosage forms can be prepared by a number of techniques, including:                drug layering on nonpareil sugar or microcrystalline cellulose beads,        spray drying,        spray congealing,        rotogranulation,        hot-melt extrusion,        spheronization of low melting materials, or        extrusion-spheronization of a wet mass.        
Accordingly, “extruded pellets” can be obtained either by hot-melt extrusion or by extrusion-spheronization.
“Extruded pellets” can be distinguished from other types of pellets because they are structurally different. For example, drug layering on nonpareils yields multilayered pellets having a core, whereas extrusion typically yields a monolithic mass comprising a homogeneous mixture of all ingredients. Similarly, spray drying and spray congealing typically yield spheres, whereas extrusion typically yields cylindrical extrudates which can be subsequently sheronized.
The structural differences between “extruded pellets” and “agglomerated pellets” are significant because they may affect the release of active substances from the pellets and consequently result in different pharmacological profiles. Therefore, a person skilled in the pharmaceutical formulation art would not consider “extruded pellets” to be equivalent to “agglomerated pellets”.
The pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention may be prepared by any conventional method. Preferably, however, the pharmaceutical dosage forms are prepared by compression. Thus, particulates as hereinbefore defined are preferably mixed, e.g. blended and/or granulated (e.g. wet granulated), with outer matrix material and the resulting mix (e.g. blend or granulate) is then compressed, preferably in moulds, to form pharmaceutical dosage forms. It is also envisaged that the particulates herein described may be incorporated into a matrix using other processes, such as by melt granulation (e.g. using fatty alcohols and/or water-soluble waxes and/or water-insoluble waxes) or high shear granulation, followed by compression.
When the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention are manufactured by means of an eccentric press, the compression force is preferably within the range of from 5 to 15 kN. When the pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention are manufactured by means of a rotating press, the compression force is preferably within the range of from 5 to 40 kN, in certain embodiments>25 kN, in other embodiments about 13 kN.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a pharmaceutical dosage for that is obtainable by any of the methods described above.
The pharmaceutical dosage form according to the invention is characterized by excellent storage stability. Preferably, after storage for 4 weeks at 40° C. and 75% rel. humidity, the content of pharmacologically active ingredient amounts to at least 98.0%, more preferably at least 98.5%, still more preferably at least 99.0%, yet more preferably at least 99.2%, most preferably at least 99.4% and in particular at least 99.6%, of its original content before storage. Suitable methods for measuring the content of the pharmacologically active ingredient in the pharmaceutical dosage form are known to the skilled artisan. In this regard it is referred to the Eur. Ph. or the USP, especially to reversed phase HPLC analysis. Preferably, the pharmaceutical dosage form is stored in closed, preferably sealed containers.
The particulates and pharmaceutical dosage forms according to the invention may be used in medicine, e.g. as an analgesic. The particulates and pharmaceutical dosage forms are therefore particularly suitable for the treatment or management of pain. In such pharmaceutical dosage forms, the pharmacologically active ingredient is preferably an analgesic.
A further aspect according to the invention relates to the pharmaceutical dosage form as described above for use in the treatment of pain.
A further aspect according to the invention relates to the use of a pharmaceutical dosage form as described above for avoiding or hindering the abuse of the pharmacologically active ingredient contained therein.
A further aspect according to the invention relates to the use of a pharmaceutical dosage form as described above for avoiding or hindering the unintentional overdose of the pharmacologically active ingredient contained therein.
In this regard, the invention also relates to the use of a pharmacologically active ingredient as described above and/or a prolonged release matrix material as described above for the manufacture of the pharmaceutical dosage forms and particulates, respectively, according to the invention for the prophylaxis and/or the treatment of a disorder, thereby preventing an overdose of the pharmacologically active ingredient, particularly due to comminution of the pharmaceutical dosage form by mechanical action.